String ou culotte ?
by Shinory
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne semaine de repos après les combats de Thriller Bark? Bains de soleil, magasins, siestes en bord de mer etc... Un vrai délice! Surtout pour un certain cuisto. Être tombé sur une île rempli de magnifiques créatures, un veritable paradis! Enfin... Ça dépend pour qui! La semaine de Zoro ne sera pas de tout repos... LEMON Chap 5 & 9 ! Fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici une fiction que j'ai commencé sur mon blog il y a... quelques temps. Sous les encouragements de Chibis 92, j'ai donc décidé de la poster ici aussi. Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas top mais les suivants sont beaucoup mieux.**_

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji (évidemment)**

* * *

**_String ou culotte ?_**

Une drôle de forme apparaît dans la longue-vue du cannonier du Thousand Sunny.

- ILE EN VUE !

Après l'alerte donnée par Ussop, le cannonier, un drôle de personnage arriva et ce mit à crier:

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! UNE ILE~ ! UNE ILE~ ! UNE I-...

- Ça va on a comprit Luffy !

- Tu m'as fait mal Namiiii...

Pauvre petit Luffy... Une nouvelle bosse à rajouter sur sa tête de la part de la navigatrice. Aucun respect pour le capitaine ! C'est là qu'arriva un cuisinier avec de drôle de sourcils en spirale se prénommant Sanji et un cyborg, Franky.

- J'espère qu'il y aura de jolies filles sur cette île~ Fit le cuisinier, les yeux en forme de coeur.

- Il changera jamais celui-là.

La personne qui venait de parler était un homme mi-homme, mi-algues. Son nom ? Roronoa Zoro.

- Un problème, Marimo de mes deux ?

- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

Et voilà un nouveau combat qui débuta entre le cuisinier et l'escrimeur. Malheureusement pour eux, un poing dévastateur atterrit sur leur crâne, ce qui eu le dont de les assommer.

- Yohohohohohohohoho ! Ils sont incroyables ces deux-là !

Cet imbécile qui rigole toujours est Brook. C'est un pauvre squelette ambulant âgé de 88ans !

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien de cassés !

Lui, c'est Chopper. Un renne trop mignon qui essaye de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il déteste les compliments mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. C'est aussi le médecin de bord des Mugiwaras.

- Quelle est cette île, navigatrice-san ?

Cette femme est Nico Robin. Recherchée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle a eut le malheur de tomber dans cet équipage de fou.

- L'île Traví.

- Traví tu dis ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs dessus !

- Des quelles parles-tu ?

- Je tiens a vous prévenir que sur cette île est cultivé un fruit assez étrange. Je ne sais pas quels sont les effets, mais faites bien attention à ne rien manger de suspect !

Tout l'équipage approuva d'un signe de tête. Sauf un qui roupillait après s'être prit le coup de poing si gentiment donné par Nami. Il avait vaguement entendu des choses mais n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard le fameux équipage des Mugiwaras accosta dans une petite île portuaire. Après avoir fait le ravitaillement, c'était quartier libre. Il fallait une semaine pour recharger le Log Pose donc les 9pirates profitèrent de l'occasion visiter la ville en entier.

Nous allons suivre l'algues ambulante durant ces quelques jours.

* * *

_Quelle joie de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut pendant 1semaine !_ fut la pensé de notre homme-algues. Pauvre... Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends !

Alors qu'il s'était -pour la énième fois de sa vie- perdu, il vit près d'une fontaine une charmante petite vieille femme. Il se dirigea alors vers elle et vit qu'elle vendait des fruits peu communs.

- Bonjour jeune homme ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, cela se voit !

- C'est exact.

- Alors permettez-moi de vous faire goûter la spécialité de l'île. Comme nous sommes le seul endroit à le cultiver, il se nomme en partie comme notre île. Le Travíga.

- Le Travíga vous dites ?

- C'est cela, oui.

- Connais pas.

- Et bas c'est l'occasion de le connaître ! Allez-y ! Goutez-le !

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en payer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous que vous êtes un très bel homme, je vous le fait moitié prix !

Zoro hésita pendant quelques minutes puis se décida enfin:

- Je vous en prends alors un.

- Tenez !

- Merci bien.

- Oh non ! Merci à vous jeune homme ! Bonne journée !

Il fit un sourire à la vieille dame et reprit son chemin. Il dégusta lentement le fruit qu'il venait d'acheter et en conclut que c'était assez particulier comme goût.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un terrible coup de barre vint entrer dans le cerveau de Zoro. Il prit alors la décision de dormir dans une ruelle non-fréquentée qu'il venait de dépasser. Dans cette ruelle, on aurait dit qu'on pouvait accéder au magasin de vêtements dans la rue perpendiculaire par le fond.

Bref. Tout ce que voulais l'algue était de dormir. Ce qu'il fit adossé à une grosse caisse de bois.

Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi.

- Mahwaaamarrf.

Voici le cris de guerre de Zoro lorsqu'il se réveille. Enfin... On repassera pour l'histoire du cri de guerre.

- Quelle bonne sieste ! J'ai jamais aussi bien roupillé !

Il se leva alors, et manqua alors de perdre son pantalon.

- Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ma ceinture à due se desserrée. Et puis j'ai du prendre du muscle ces derniers temps, mon t-shirt est trop serré.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la ruelle, une jeune fille brune le percuta de plein fouet.

- Désolée ! Mais... Pourquoi t'es habillée avec des habits de mec ?!

- C'est parce que j'en suis un, imbécile !

Gros beug. Attends. Mais d'où sortait cette voix si aiguë ?!

- Euuuh... Un mec avec une poitrine ça n'existe pas ! Tout du moins dans ce monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Zoro regarda son t-shirt. Effectivement il avait une... une... Une poi..trine..

- Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel ?!

- Bas quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

- Bien sur que y'en a un ! Normalement je suis un mec ! Un vrai ! Et la je suis devenue une... Fille ?!

- T'as peut-être rêvée. Bref! Viens avec moi! Tu m'expliqueras tout à l'intérieur! Je suis une des salariées du magasin de vêtements. On va passer par la porte de derrière et je vais pouvoir t'habiller... Comment dire... Comme une fille quoi.

- Je ne suis pas une fille !

- Mais bien sur ! Allez ! Viens avec moi !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux par une petite porte et arrivèrent à l'arrière du magasin.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Au faite, moi c'est Ruu. Et toi ?

- Je... Euuh...

- Ok Jeheuh, je reviens tout de suite !

Fit-elle se foutant royalement de la tête de notre algue féminisée.

Elle revint alors avec des habits de la même couleurs que ceux portait Zoro.

- Tiens ! Vas dans la cabine, je t'attends devant.

- Ok.

Pendant que Zoro ce changeait, Ruu engagea la discution.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu étais un homme tout à l'heure ? Tu le vois pourtant à la forme de ton corps et à la longueur de tes cheveux ! Tu les a toi-même attachés en queue de cheval.

- De quoi tu-...

Le vert, enfin, la verte toucha alors ses cheveux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très longs. Attachés, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

- C'est pas possible...

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu crois que t'étais un homme avant ?

- J'en suis un ! Mais c'est juste que j'ai mangé un fruit bizarroïde, après j'ai eu une grosse envie de pioncer et voilà.

Elle ouvrit en grand la cabine. Heureusement pour Zoro, il avait mit au moins son t-shirt.

- Tu as dit QUOI ?!

- J'ai mangé un fruit biza-

- C'est pas possible !

- Baaaaaas...

- Tu as mangé CE fruit ?

- Lequel ?

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Travímachintruc.

A ces mots Ruu pâlit.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Ce fruit... Si tu le mange... Et que tu as une forte attirance pour..quelqu'un de ton sexe... Tu deviens l'opposé de toi...

- QUOI ?! Tu voudrais dire que je suis gay ?!

- La preuve en est. Tu ne t'es pas encore trouvé, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, ouais. Mais de qui pourrais-je bien être a... hum..

- J'en sais rien. Il y a un autre effet qui marchera automatiquement avec toi. Ça se voit que ton comportement est une façade pour te faire croire sans coeur, brut, et quelqu'un de froid alors que tu es tout le contraire en vérité.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- On peut te lire comme un livre ouvert.

- Sé-sérieux ?

- Hm, hm. Donc ton comportement va commencer à changer dans les quelques heures qui vont suivre.

- C'est la merde là. Tous mes efforts vont être réduits en miettes à cause d'un simple fruits !

- Si tu l'dis.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne dise quelque chose. Ce fut notre belle Zorette qui coupa ce silence.

- Dis, c'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais... Je suis un peu serré dans l'soutif...

- C'est du combien ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! J'm'y connais pas !

Ruu regarda alors et partit en chercher un autre. Après plusieurs essayages, elles trouvèrent enfin, THE tenue.

- T'es magnifique.

- Ça va n'exagère pas.

Zorounette (Nd'a: Je me pête un délire toute seule avec les surnoms) portait un top simple de couleur blanc avec un joli petit short en tissus noir avec un petit flot vert sur chaque côtés, rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient toujours attachés en queue de cheval et étaient légèrement bouclés.

- Vas te voir dans la glace.

Ce que fit notre Zorah internationale qui frôla la mort par crise cardiaque.

- C'.. C'est moi ça ?!

- Oui.

Il avait de quoi être choqué! Ses traits du visages c'était incroyablement affinés, son corps était très élancé. Il avait des hanches fines et les jambes n'en parlons même pas! Il se jeta dans la mer. Il avait une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Bref, un vrai canon.

- Au faite, tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit ton nom.

- Tu ne te moque pas, hein ?

- Promis !

- Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.

- THE Zoro ?! C'est trop bieeeeeen ! Je suis amie avec le grand Roronoa Zoro~ Fit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon. Mais comment je vais faire pour mes sabres ?

- Ah ouais ça... Bas on va aller sur ton bateau et on va les planquer dans ta chambre ! Et si il y a des personnes dessus je les occuperait en leur parlant. Ok ?

- Mouais.

- Bref. Va falloir te trouver un autre nom que Zoro !

- Effectivement. Zoro c'est pas très féminin... Quelle horrible journée...

- Ce sera... Midori(1) !

- QUOI ?!

- Bon Midori-san, j'ai une course à faire, tu viens avec moi ?

- Aaaaaah ! Mais je m'y ferais jamais ! Ça dure combien de temps les effets ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être a vie.

- QUOI ?!

- -ffeur.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Trois.

- SOLEIL !

- C'était quoi ce truc pourri ?

- Rien, oublie. Allez viens on y va, Midori-san ~

Elles partirent alors en direction du port.

- Pas très bavarde comme fille...

- La ferme je réfléchi.

- Et à quoi réfléchi le grand Zoro ?

- De qui ai-je pu bien tomber a...am..

- T'as bien du mal avec ce mot !

- Hm.

- Bon. Je vais t'aider. Avec lequel t'entends-tu le mieux ?

- Le capitaine.

- Avec qui tu discutes le plus?

- Je dirais... Brook. Enfin, je sais pas. Mais jamais j'aimerais un squelette ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

- UN SQUELETTE ?!

- Ouais, j't'expliquerais ça plus tard !

- Mais il est horrible votre équipage !

- Ça tu peux l'dire. Non seulement y'a un squelette mais en plus un charpentier Cyborg complètement timbré, un renne-docteur, qui je tiens à précisé, est tout à fait adorable, C'est moi qui vient de parler là?! , une version numéro deux de Pinocchio en tant que cannonier qui ment comme il respire... Tiens! Faudra que je vérifie si son nez ne s'allonge pas lorsqu'il ment! Si ça se trouve son pif est comme ça car en faite c'est la réincarnation de Pinocchio lui-même et que son nez s'agrandit lorsqu'il raconte encore une de ses bêtises ! Bref, il y a aussi un capitaine en chewing-gum, une archéologue démoniaque qui sait toujours tout, une sorcière des mers en guise de navigatrice qui raffole de berrys et qui fout des dettes à tout le monde et un citron ambulant qui sert de cuisinier avec des sourcils en spirales.

- Wow... Ça fait peur... Jamais je monterais à bord d'un équipage aussi dingue moi !

- J'étais le premier à rejoindre l'équipage, donc je ne savais pas ceux qui allaient débarqué ! Mais si j'aurais su, j'aurais jamais accepté !

- Mouais mais bon... Sinon, où on en était ? A oui voilà ! Avec qui tu te chamaille le plus ?

- Tu passe vraiment vite du coq à l'âne toi !

- Je sais mais, je suis comme ça ! J'y peux rien.

- Mouais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander ?!

- Tu viens de me demander "Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?!"

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Ok, j'arrête.

- Mouais... Alors ? Avec qui tu te chamaille le plus souvent ?

- Le cuis...

- Le cuis... ?

- Non, impossible.

- Hein ?

- Ca ne peut pas être lui.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sur que ça ?

- Parce que.

- Ouais, donc en gros, c'est lui.

- Mais nooon !

- Mais siii !

- Mais je peux pas accepter ça ! C'est bien lui mais je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Fit-il en s'effondrant au sol.

- Bas dis-donc, ton comportement à vite changé dis-moi ! Fit-elle drôlement étonnée par le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

Zoro baissa alors la tête et regarda ses pieds.

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux filles mais fut vite rompu par Zoro.

- Au faite, t'es pas sensée bosser toi ?

- J'ai prit ma journée. Attends, j'me trimballe un gars désespérer qui vient de bouffer le fruit le plus loufoque du monde et qui vient de se transformer en fille. Qui, par la suite, découvre son orientation sexuelle par la même occasion et en plus, découvre la personne pour qui il en pince.

- Eh ! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si je suis trop curieux ! Et c'est quoi ta course à faire ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché. Je vais faire mes courses de la semaine.

Marché... Courses... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oon! fut la pensée du bretteur.

- Euuh ça va ? T'es tout pâle...

Heureusement pour lui il ne fut pas obligé de répondre car elles venaient d'arriver au Sunny.

- Il est trop beeeaaaaau ! S'émerveilla Ruu.

- Ouais ouais allez viens.

Ruu monta en premier pour vérifier s'il y avait une quelconque trace de vie et fut récompensée par sa vigilance. Effectivement il y avait bien quelqu'un.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est Ussop ! Chuchota Zoro derrière Ruu pour qu'elle sache à qui elle s'adressait alors que lui, il était caché le long du navire.

- Je cherche Ussop-san. Savez-vous où est-il ?

- C'est moi ! Le grand capitaine Ussop!

- Réellement ?!

- Oui ! Que voulez-vous chère demoiselle ?

- Pouvons-nous aller à l'intérieur ?

- Mais bien sur. C'est par là.

Il l'emmena alors dans la cuisine et Zoro en profita pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il cacha ses sabres sous son lit. Il ressortit vite fait et fit genre de chercher Ruu.

- Youhouuuu ! Ruu, t'es là ?

Celle-ci sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui je suis là Midori-san !

- C'est ton amie ?

- Oui, Ussop-san. Je te présente Midori.

- Enchanté chère Mira.

Depuis quand il est comme ça celui-là?

- Vous savez, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un ami ! Quelle ressemblance troublante. Vous savez, il y aussi une femme qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux et elle-...

- Ruu-chan, on doit y aller !

- Oui, tu as raison ! À bientôt Ussop-san.

- A bientôt les filles revenez quand vous voulez pour que je vous raconte une de mes nombreuses aventures !

- Ouais c'est ça, ciao Ussop !

Et elles repartirent.

- Quel gars incroyable. C'était donc lui la réincarnation de Pinocchio ?! Tu ne m'as pas menti ! Comment il fait pour trouver d'aussi gros mensonges ?

- Je sais pas...

- Allez ! On s'en fout ! Direction le Marché !

- Youhou super. Fit Zoro faussement joyeux.

* * *

**_Et oui... Il y aura beauuucouuup de dialogue dans cette fiction même s'il y en aura moins au fi des chapitres._**

**_Sinon... Review ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter two-**

- .. Et tu sais, pour ça, il faut que... Tu m'écoutes ?

_[Quelle journée de merde ! Mais vraiment de merde ! Comment je vais faire maintenant que je suis devenue une fille ?! Je sais ! Je vais aller voir la vieille de ce matin !]_

- ... Encore en train de penser ?

- ...

- Réponds pas surtout.

- ...

- Hé oh !

- Hein ?! Quoi ?!

- Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle et que tu ne me réponds pas!

- Ah désolé. Mais j'ai trop de choses qui me sont tombées dessus aujourd'hui avec c't'histoire de fruit, mon comportement qui va redevenir comme avant etc...

- Surtout le point sur le cuisinier aussi. Non ?

- Temeeee ! J'l'avais oublié c'point là ! T'aurais pas pu te la fermer ?!

- Non, j'aime t'embêter, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai rappelé !

- Tch. J'avais remarqué.

- Nous y voilà.

Une grande place, -que dis-je !- une gigantesque place se tenait devant eux. Des centaines de commerçants exposaient leurs marchandises pour les passants. Passants qui étaient au moins trois fois plus nombreux que les commerçants.

- Wow. C'est gigantesque !

- Ouais et reste bien avec moi. Sinon tu risquerais de te perdre dans la foule avec tout ce monde.

- T'y mets pas toi aussi !

- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste pas envie de te perdre ! Même une personne dotée du meilleur sens d'orientation du monde pourrait se perdre dans ce bain de foule si il n'est qu'un touriste !

- Réellement ?

- Oh oui.

- Bas ça va alors ! Je pensais que tu savais que je me perdais tout le temps ! Donc non en faite tout va bien !

- Alors comme ça tu te perds tout le temps ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?!

- Tu viens de me le dire bouffon.

- Ah...  
- Le fruit fait vachement effet sur toi, dis-donc !

- Pourquoi ?

- Attends quelle heure il est? ... 16h49. Ça ne fais que trois heures que je t'ai retrouvé dans cette ruelle et ton comportement à déjà considérablement changé!

- QUOI ?! ... Euh non tu vas encore me refaire ton coup de tout à l'heure avec ton "-ffeur" etc... Donc je voulais dire: COMMENT ?!

- La meuf elle se fait son monologue à elle toute seule là. Fit Ruu pour elle-même.

- T'as dit quoi?

- Rien ! Qu'ils avaient refait le sol !

- Ah bon?

Et ce crétin regarda par terre.

- T'as peut-être raison, même s'il est déjà bien abîmé.

- Quel imbécile je vous jure ! Mais qui m'a refoulé un gars aussi bête !

C'est à ce moment là qu'un marchand les interpella.

- Bonjour Ruu-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien ! Et toi ?

- Aussi! Mais dis-moi, qu'elle est cette charmante demoiselle derrière toi?

- Je te présente Zo-.. Midori !

- Zomidori ? Quel drôle de nom !

- C'est pas Zomidori ! C'est Midori.

- Oh désolé ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Zoro lui fit un fin sourire en guise de réponse.

- Bon allez viens! On y va!

- Ciao les filles!

Plusieurs marchands les interpellèrent de la même façon durant leur petite escapade.

* * *

- Bon ! Je crois que c'est bon ! Il reste une ou deux choses à acheter et c'est bon !

- Toi au moins t'es pas comme Nami & Robin qui ont chacune 20 sacs de vêtements et qui rentrent dans chaque mag-

- Kyyyyaaaah! Il est trop beau cet ensemble! Viens on rentre!

- -asins...

- Allez !

- Juste celui-là alors.

- Oui ok!

Après avoir acheté ce dont avait besoin Ruu et aussi quelques habits, les deux décidèrent d'aller s'acheter une petit pâtisserie pour éviter que leurs ventres n'hurlent famine.  
Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, le monde s'écroula sur Zoro.  
Qui c'est qu'il y avait juste à ce moment même dans la pâtisserie ? [Nd'a : Très français tout ça...] La personne qu'il avait réussi à ne pas voir de toute l'après-midi au Marché. Il est maudit j'vous dis !  
Il recula d'un pas. Ruu, voyant son amie reculer, regarda dans la direction du regard de la verte. Un petit sourire en coin vint pointer le bout de son nez sur les lèvres de la brune.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Zoro.

- C'est donc lui.

- Chuuuuuut ! Tais-toi !

Lorsque ce fut à leur tour, elles remarquèrent qu'à l'autre caisse juste à côté d'elle, s'en était de même pour le blond.

- Alors que veux-tu Midori-san?

- Hmmm...

- Je vous conseilles un petit croissant, ils sont délicieux, Mademoiselle ~

- Que ?...

- Bas alors... t'as perdu ta langue ?

- Je... Je prendrai un croissant comme monsieur me la recommandé.

- Quel plaisir que vous ayez écoutez mon conseil Méllorine ~

[_Oh non... Pitié! qu'il ne me fasse pas comme à toutes les autres femmes!]_

- Tenez !

- Merci bien. A bientôt !

Et comme par hasard, le blond avait fini en même temps.

- Tenez monsieur. J'ai réussi à tout vous faire. Cela vous convient?

- Parfaitement!

Ruu, pétrifié à la vue de l'énorme sac que venait de prendre le Blond, se figa complètement. Elle était plantée en plein milieu de la boulangerie. Zoro essayait de la faire bouger, mais rien à faire, elle restait dans son état de choc. Le Blond vu alors l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire.  
Elle reprit alors ses esprits.

- Co.. Comment vous faites pour pouvoir porter tout ça ?!

- Oh ça ? J'ai l'habitude ! J'ai besoin de nourrir toute une bande de cinglés qui bouffent comme 100. Et puis c'est aussi l'anniversaire d'un ami dans 4jours. Donc j'ai acheté de quoi faire un gros gâteau pour cet événement.

_[Il... Il... 4jours... Impossible... Déjà... Comment?...]_

- Attendez... Nous sommes bien le 7novembre?

- C'est exact!

_[Il a bien dit "ami"?... Et puis pourquoi ça me touche tant?!... Aaargh!]_

- Ça vous dit de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? Toutes les deux ? Fit le Blond en jetant un coup d'oeil à Zoro.

- Bien sur ! T'en pense quoi Midori ?

- Comme vous voulez.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent avec le blond à la terrasse d'un café en train de discuter. Enfin, Ruu discutait avec Sanji. Car notre Zoro ne piper mots. Aucun. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond ayant remarqué son malaise depuis tout à l'heure, lui parla.

- Et vous, très chère ? Tout va bien ?

- Oh ce n'est rien.

- Elle n'est pas très bavarde ces temps-ci. Déclara Ruu tout en fixant Zoro dans les yeux.

- Oh...

- Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer! Je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie.

- Et bah ce sera avec plaisir Midori-san !

- Bon je vous laisse !

- Ou vas-tu Ruu ?

- Je vais ranger mes courses et je retourne au magasin. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Sanji-kun!

- Moi aussi Ruu-chan !

Et la brune partit.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller.

- Oh... Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi !

_[C'est bizarre... Il est différent avec moi. Il ne joue pas le gros lourd avec ses manies.]_

- Bon... D'accord. Répondit Zoro. Que veux-tu savoir sur moi?

- Tout.

Zoro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Tout?

- Oui. Tu semble tellement réservée que ça m'intrigue vraiment. J'aimerais savoir d'où te viens ce côté timide.

_[Je suis pas dans la merde là! Une excuse, vite !]_

- Je suis juste comme ça... Je l'es toujours été.

_[Bon... On f'ra avec !]_

- Je vois. Sinon, tu habite ici ?

- Non, je voyage beaucoup donc je dors à l'hôtel.

- Tu voyage ? Tu es pirate ?

- Ou-Non. Je voyage seule.

- Mais c'est dangereux!

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Fit Zoro en lui souriant. Au faite ! Tu as dit que c'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un dans quatre jours ! Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne te le dis, que si tu promets de le dire à personne, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi je le dirais? Je connais seulement Ruu ici.

- C'est parce qu'on dirait que je suis le seul à le savoir dans mon équipage.

- Bah comment le sais-tu alors?

_[Non mais comment il a pu savoir ?! Je ne l'ai pourtant dit à personne !]_

- C'est il n'y pas longtemps. Alors que je cherchais un paquet de cigarettes dans la cuisine, le journal est arrivé. Etant seul sur le bateau, c'est moi qui l'est récupéré. C'est alors qu'une lettre me fut donnée en même temps. J'ai regardé au verso et c'était écrit "Joyeux Anniversaire". J'ai alors continué ma lecture et j'ai pu y découvrir c'était l'anniversaire de qui mais aussi la date. Voilà.

Zoro fulminait intérieurement. Comment avait-il osé lire son courrier?!

- Ce n'est pas très sympa de lire le courrier des autres. Si ça se trouve, il ne voulait pas le dire.

- C'est vrai. Mais au moins ce sera l'occasion de lui prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un dragueur et que je peux aussi faire quelque chose de bien pour lui. Souffla Sanji, les yeux dans le vague.

_[Oh... Comme c'est gentil... NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?! Je me mets a penser comme une fille !]_

- Vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux?

- Pas vraiment. On se bagarre souvent pour des raisons parfois plus qu'enfantines.

- Oh... Mais sinon, ça va entre vous, non ?

- On s'adresse très peu la parole. Quand on se parle c'est pour s'insulter. Je n'ai que des discussions sérieuses avec lui que lorsque nous sommes en grandes difficultés.

_[Désolé mon vieux mais ce que tu viens de dire est faux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là ? Mais bon il sait pas qui je suis vraiment...]_

- Mais au fond, vous vous appréciez, non?

- Je sais pas.

Gros déchirement au niveau du coeur de Zoro.

- Voyons! Il y a un dicton qui dit: "Qui aime bien, châtie bien!"

- ...

- C'est étrange mais avec toi, je me sens a l'aise. Je me sens pas obligé de faire le joli coeur, je peux être moi-même.

- J'inspire peut-être confiance.

- Peut-être. Mais dis-moi...

- Oui?

- Tu n'as pas un frère ou un cousin?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce que le gars de qui on parle depuis tout à l'heure te ressemble énormément. C'est lui, version fille.

Zoro faillit recracher tout le contenu de son verre qu'elle venait de boire à l'entente des derniers mots de Sanji.

- Réellement?

- Oui. Surtout niveau couleur des cheveux.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes cheveux?

- "Ça te dis de venir avec nous pour te présenter à nos amis les marimos?"

- Abruti ! Et ne me traite pas de Marimo, espèce de Citron sur Patte !

- Qui c'est que tu traîte là ?!

- Bah toi ! Citron Pressé !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Citron pressé, alguette ?!

- Tu veux goûter mon jus ?!

.

.

.

_[C'est moi ou cette phrase est un petit peu... Érotique?... Apparemment oui, vu comment il rougit. Et bas c'est beau tout ça! Je viens de passer pour une perverse!]_

Il avait beau dire que Sanji rougissait mais lui, c'etait pas mieux! Et voilà deux couchés de soleil à même pas 19h00 !  
Un silence gêné reigna pendant quelques minutes mais fut coupé par un Zoro qui savait plus où ce mettre.

- T'avais qu'à pas te moquer de mes cheveux... Fit la Verte, plus rouge que jamais.

- Bas quoi ? C'est très original comme couleur ! C'est une teinture ou c'est naturel ?

- Naturel ! Qui pourrait bien se teinter les cheveux en vert tu peux me dire ?

- Ouais...

- Dis...

- Hm?

- C'est moi ou t'es différent avec moi qu'avec les autres filles?

- C'est possible. Je pense que c'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Tu parles encore de mes cheveux c'est ça ?!

- Mais non ! Bien que tes cheveux sont étrange, je parlais de ce que je t'ai dit bien avant ! Comme quoi je pouvais être moi-même avec toi!

- T'as dit quoi sur mes cheveux?!

- Qu'ils ét-

Raclement de gorge.

- Oui? Firent Sanji et Zoro.

- Serait-ce possible que vous baissiez un peu la voix?

- Non mais de quoi tu te mêle toi ?! Continuèrent les deux clients.

- Et arrête de dire la même chose que moi ! Firent les deux "amis" en se jetant des regards noirs.

- Oh j'ai une idée! S'exclama Sanji.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'elle est cette merveilleuse idée ?

- Ça te dit qu'on aille se ballader en bord de mer ?

- Tu te fous encore de moi, c'est ça?

- Non ! Je suis sincère !

- Bon baaah... Pourquoi pas ? _[Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à le remballer?! Je m'auto-déteste. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi con de manger ce fruit?! Maintenant j'agis comme une vrai gonzesse.]_

Ils payèrent et partirent tous deux vers le port.

* * *

Ils déposèrent les sacs de Sanji au navire et croisèrent Ussop.

- Re-bonjour Midori-san !

- Re-bonjour Ussop.

- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Sanji, surpris.

- Oui, son amie, Ruu-chan voulait me voir tout à l'heure. C'est comme ça que je la connais.

- Oh je vois!

- Et vous deux ? Vous vous connaissez ? Te connaissant, Sanji, tu lui as encore fait tes yeux doux et tes habituels phrases de dragues.

- Détrompe-toi Ussop. Je ne lui ai rien fait de tout cela. Enfin... Très peu. Je l'ai rencontré à la patisserie avec Ruu-chan et je les ai invité à boire un verre avec moi. Voilà.

- Je vois. C'est assez étonnant de ta part.

- Bon tu viens?

- Oui.

- Au faite! T'as vu leur ressemblance entre elle et Zoro?!

- Oui bon allez à toute Ussop.

- Bye Ussop.

- A toute!

Après avoir quitté le bateau ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau et dicustèrent au moins une bonne heure sur un banc en face de l'océan. Après quelques minutes de silence, Zoro reprit la parole.

- Je ressemble autant que ça à ton ami?

- Oui, beaucoup. Surtout niveau coloration de cheveux.

- HORMIS MES CHEVEUX!

- Vous êtes tous les deux à cran lorsqu'on vous parle de vos cheveux.

- En même temps j'le comprends ! C'est vraiment barbant à la fin ! Sinon, quoi d'autre ?

- J'aime me chamailler avec toi, comme avec lui. Mais tu es largement plus douce dans tes paroles que lui.

- ... Mouais.

- Bon... Il se fait tard. Mon capitaine doit sûrement être sur le bâteau en train de crier famine.

- Ouais je vais y aller moi aussi. Ruu-chan doit me chercher partout à cette heure-ci.

- Tu reste ici combien de temps?

- 1 semaine.

- Comme moi ! Ça te dit on se refait quelque chose du genre ?

- Comme tu veux!

- Très bien!

Sur le chemin du retour, Sanji avait faillit tomber, étant plus concentré sur la conversation que ses pieds, ce qui déclara un fou-rire monstrueux à notre Algue travesti. D'ou partit des moqueries, qui furent suivies d'insultes et passant par une course poursuite. Bref, un vrai carnage. Zoro fut surpris de voir autant le Blond sourire ou rigoler depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur balade. Ils arrivèrent essouflés au bateau et ce fut l'heure de se séparer.

- Rendez-vous demain à 11h00 ici?

- Parfait! À dem-

- MIDOOOOOORIIIII ! ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! T'ES OUU ?!

- Oups... Fit l'interpellée visiblement peu rassurée. Bon j'y vais ! À demain !

- Ouais ! A demain !

- Saaaaaaannjiiiiii ! Mangeerrrrr !

- Ça va j'arrive !

Et ils se quittèrent.

* * *

Zoro couru dans la direction d'où provenait les cris et ne fut pas surpris de voir Ruu devenue une vrai furie.

- Espèce de crétin doublé d'un travesti! T'ETAIS OU ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de me taper toute la ville à ta recherche.

- Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Bas j'imagine que tu vas pas aller sur ton bateau pour dormir ! Donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais dormir chez moi !

- Ah ! Bas ok ! Merci.

- Super... Allez bouge ton cul on y va !

- Eh ! Parles meilleur, ok ?!

- T'as un problème peut-être?! Répliqua Ruu, en collant son front contre celui de Zoro.

- Ouais j'en ai un.

- Bas vas-y te gène pas ! Dis-moi ce qui va pas !

- Le problème ?!

- Bas oui ducon !

- J'ai faim et je veux dormir!

- Oh... Elle se recula alors. Si ce n'est que ça ! Allez, viens.

Après quelques enfantillages et quelques mètres, elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Ruu. Cette dernière prépara à manger indiqua la salle de bain à notre Zoro-travesti exténué par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se doucha, sécha, se vêtu d'un des pyjamas de Ruu et alla manger.

- C'est quoi?

- D'la merde de cheval en boite.

- Ok, et avec cette fameuse merde de cheval, t'as pas du rhum?

- Oh je dois bien avoir ça ! Attends.

Elle partit et revint avec deux bouteille à la main.

- Tiens.

- Merci !

Après ça, elles allèrent toutes les deux se coucher.

* * *

~Nous allons, pendant que notre Zoro dort, nous aventurer sur le Thousand Sunny.~

- A TAAABLE !

- OOOUUUAAAAAAIIIIISSSS ! MANGEEEEEEEEEER !

- Ça tombe bien ! A force de créer des explosifs je commence à avoir un petit creux !  
Tous entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent. Ce fut là que tout le monde remarqua la place vide de leur Algue ambulante.

-Chil est ouch Joro? Demanda le Capitaine au chapeau de paille.

- Aucune idée ! Je ne l'ai pas croisé de la journée ! Pourtant on a fait toutes les boutiques de la ville.

- Ce Marimo à encore du se perdre!

- Che veux que quechqu'un ache le chercher!

- Non Luffy. Il fait trop nuit maintenant. Et le connaissant, il doit traîner dans une taverne. Affirma Nami.

- Mais si ça se trouve il s'est fait capturé et donné à la Marine !

- Meuuh non Chopper ! T'en fais pas pour lui.

- Au faite ! J'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille qui lui ressembler tout à l'heure !

- C'est vrai?

- Oui elle est trop sympa ! Hein Sanji ?

- C'est vrai ! Elle est adorable. Fit-il les yeux en coeur.

- C'est quand même bizarre comment tu as réagi tout à l'heure n'empêche! Tu semblais... Différent.

- Comment ça?

- Bas on voyait bien que tu n'etais pas pareille avec elle qu'avec les autres filles. Je vous ai vu vous bagarrer en revenant, puis après vous course-poursuiter. [Nd'a : j'invente des mots!]

- C'est une bonne amie.

- Vous vous connaissez seulement depuis tout à l'heure !

- Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

- Je... Euh non ! Pas.. Pas du tout !

- HAHAHAHAHA! Ussop t'es trop marrant quand t'es tout rouge!

- Et bien je vois que notre dragueur attitré du bateau va maintenant nous laisser toutes les deux Robin...

- Nami-swwwaaaaaaaaaan ~ ! Robin-chwwwaaaaaaaaaaan~ ! Vous savez très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous !

- Mais bien sur Sanji-kun. Comme toutes les autres que tu vois dans la ville.

- La navigatrice serait-elle jalouse ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Robin ?!

- Alors comme ça tu es jalouse de cette fille ? Avoue que tu ne me voudrais rien qu'à toi Nami-swaaaan~.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Fit la rousse en abimant le crane du blond avec son poing dévastateur.

- O-ok ! J'ai comprit Nami...-san...

- Si j'ai bien tout comprit Sanji-kun à une nouvelle amie ! Tu pense qu'elle pourra me montrer sa petite culotte ?

- Imbécile ! Si tu essaye, ne serait-ce lui demander, t'es un homme mort ! Pervers !  
- Bien que je suis déjà mort ! YOHO-

- TA GUEULE! Firent Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Ussop et Nami.

- Shanji est pochhhechhhif !

- Sanji est quoi ?

- Pochhhechhhif !

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine on comprends rien !

Luffy avala alors ce qu'il avait en bouche.

- Sanji est possessif ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que son amie montre sa petite culotte à Brook car Sanji veut être le seul à savoir !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE?! J'AI JAMAIS VOULU SAVOIR LA COULEUR DE SA PETITE CU..Cu..culotte...

/PSHIIIIIIT/

- Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Sanji à perdu énormément de sang par le nez ! Il faut appeler un médecin !

- Chopper-san..

- Oh mais c'est vrai, c'est moi le médecin.

~Quelques minutes plus tard~

- C'est bon ! Il lui faut juste une bonne nuit de sommeil et il sera sur pied demain !

- J'ai encore faim moiiiii...

/BAM/

- La ferme ! C'est en partit de ta faute si Sanji est comme ça !

- Namiiiiiiiii...

- Bon. Allons dormir.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji était déjà en pleine forme. En allant préparer le petit déjeuner, il trouva une lettre sous la porte. Il l'ouvrit et son visage s'illumina.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, Sanji fait tres OOC... Et je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre même si je l'ai modifié plusieurs fois..._


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

- 'tin ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Me lever si tôt juste pour déposer un simple bout de papier devant une porte, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

- Tu m'en as tellement dit que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

- Comme quoi j'aimais beaucoup visiter les moindres petits recoins de chaque ville !

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! A vrai dire, les algues c'est pas intelligent donc je comprends pourquoi tu es dépourvu de sens de l'orientation...

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE LA?

- En plus c'est sourd... Fit la brune, complètement blasée par le comportement de Zoro.

- Grrr !

- Et ça grogne ! Mais j'en apprendrais tous les jours sur la faune aquatique grâce à toi ! Si ça se trouve tu mords aussi ! Essaye voir sur le chien endormi là-bas !

- Je vais te buter.

- Quelle déclaration ! Je t'aime aussi de tout mon être Okama-kun !

Et débuta une nouvelle course-poursuite (Nd'a: ils aiment courir avec moi.), Ruu en tête.

- T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller si tôt ! Cria la jeune brune.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je faisais ça tous les jours ?! C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que je me lève aussi tôt !

- C'est sûr ce lever à 4h00 du mat' jusque parce que Monsieur n'est pas foutu capable d'avoir un sens de l'orientation c'est pas sûre que grand monde se lève à cette heure-ci !

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir.

- C'est pour une bonne cause.

- Ouais, pour le blond quoi.

- Tch.

- Qu'avez-vous fait vous deux en regardant la mer ?

- Comment tu sais que je regardais la mer avec lui ?

- Héhéhé! Je sais tout mon petit Okama-kun !

- ARRÊTE AVEC CE SURNOM DÉBILE !

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ? Il te reflète tellement bien !

- Je te jure que quand je reprendrais mon apparence, tu seras découpée en petites rondelles et j'éparpillerais tes morceaux aux quatre coins du monde !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ruu.

- T'es écoeurant de dire ça !

- Et puis je te mangerais les yeux et-...

Ruu couru dans une ruelle, un haut de coeur lui avait prit. Zoro, lui, se foutait royalement de la tête qu'avait exprimé son amie. Malheureusement pour la brune, elle tomba sur un groupe de garçons qu'il ne faudrait pas trop fréquenter.

- Alors, on se balade dans les ruelles sombres la miss ? Fit un gars en lui prenant le bras droit.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je vous le demande.

- Mais c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire la petite !

- Tch. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par des abrutis comme vous.

- Tu vas souffrir ma belle.

- J'vous attends, minables.

Ne voyant pas la brune revenir, la verte commença s'inquiéter. En s'approchant, un bruit sourd retentit. Celui d'un revolver. Zoro courra alors vers la ruelle et vit Ruu en sortir comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était quoi ça, hein ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Du bruit de revolver qui vient de retentir !

- T'as du rêver mon vieux.

Zoro entra alors dans la ruelle et vit un homme baignant dans son sang.

- Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait?!

- Il voulait faire des choses pas très cleen avec moi. Il l'a mérité. Ses potos se sont cassés en courant.

- Je vois. Et toi ça va ?

- Ouaich tranquille! Un petit dodo me ferait pas de mal! Rentrons. Allez! De toutes façons le rendez-vous est à 11h!

Zoro bailla bruyamment et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

~In the Thousand Sunny~

Un cuisinier incroyablement souriant accueilla les mugiwaras. Encore et toujours se déroula la scène habituelle du petit déjeuné. Vol par-ci, vol par-là. Vol plané par-ci, vol plané par-là. Mais ce n'était pas aussi... Combatif ce matin là. Et oui l'un des mugiwaras manquait ce qui créa alors un petit déjeuné moins bruyant que les autres. Mais bon, le cuisinier s'en foutait. Il allait passer sa plus belle journée de toute sa vie !

- Sanji-kun !

- Oui Nami de mon coeur ?

- Puis-je ravoir du café ?

- Mais tout de suite, Nami-swaaaaaaaan~ !

- Cook-san est de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

- Ça tu peux l'dire ! Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux Sanji-kun ? Demanda Nami.

- Ce qui me rends si heureux ? Mais voyons vous savez toutes les deux que c'est votre beauté qui me rends de bonne humeur ! Vous êtes si belles que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être joyeux ! Répondit-il, les yeux ayant prit une forme sur-humaine, en forme de coeurs.

- Cook-san, serait-ce cette jeune fille qui vous rend ainsi joyeux ?

- Mais bien sur que non Robin d'amouuuur~ !

- Encore cette fille? Elle doit être vraiment SUUUPER pour que Sanji soit si joyeux !

- Mais arrêtez tous ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

- Je crois que Sanji est amou-

Et un Ussop d'encastré dans le mur, un !

- Je n'aime pas cette fille ! C'est juste une bonne amie ! Comment vous pouvez déduire ça en si peu de temps ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas.

- Moi si !

- La ferme Ussop.

- Sanji est amoureux de qui ? Fit Luffy, avec un air de totale incompréhension.

Un nouveau trou pour le mur de la cuisine !

- On en déduit ça par ton attitude. Affirma Nami.

- Mais Nami-saaaan ! Je n'aime que toiiii ! Et toi aussi Robin-chan !

- Et nous ? Demanda le squelette ambulant.

- Dans vos rêves. Et encore. Fit Sanji dégoûté.

- Et Zoro ? Vu qu'il n'est pas là, je demande pour lui. Fit Franky.

Le blond partit alors en direction des toilettes mais revint assez rapidement.

La pendule sonna 10h45.

- Bon les gars, j'ai une course a faire. Je vous laisse débarrasser ! Mais surtout pas vous mes deux déesses~ ! Ne faites rien qui pourrait vous abîmer vos mains si douces~ !

- Ok ! Répondirent tous les garçons attablés.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et sauta par-dessus la rambarde du navire. Il partit ensuite en direction du centre-ville.

- Robin, je crois que le travail nous appelle!

- Tout à fait Navigatrice-san.

- Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant rien entendu dire vos noms. Et c'est qui Travail ? Dit Luffy d'un air des plus innocents.

Et beh ! Les murs de la cuisine auront souffert ce matin ! Pauvre Luffy. Quelle idée d'avoir prit une navigatrice et un cuisinier qui le torturaient ?

- Abruti. Bref, allons-y.

Les deux nakamas partirent, elles aussi, vers le centre-ville.

* * *

~10h39, chez Ruu~

- ZORO ! DEBOUT ! ALLEZ !

- Gmnxdzekxdnjsdikxn !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais la langue des algues ! Tu me l'apprendra plus tard ? Quoique ça ne doit pas servir à grand chose dans le monde des humains...

- Grmlbl !

- Bref ! Dépêche-toi ! Il va bientôt arriver au magasin.

- QUOI ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Ça fait 7minutes maintenant que j'essaye de te réveiller. J'ai du opter pour la solution de te boucher le nez et la bouche et ça a marché ! Il est maintenant 10h46.

Zoro se précipita à chercher des habits mais se stoppa dans son élan.

- Euuh...

- Je t'en prête. Je t'ai posé un ensemble dans la salle de bains.

- Ouais, merci.

Après une douche battant le record du monde de lavage rapide, Zoro s'habilla et sortit, accompagné de Ruu. Elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin où travaillait cette dernière. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant et attendirent.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu stresse ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'ai peur de ses réactions.

- T'inquiête ! S'il va trop loin, un bon coup de pied au cul ne lui fera pas de mal. Répondit Ruu en faisant un clin d'oeil à la verte.

- Youhouuuu ! Les fiiiilles~ !

- Il est fou se gars de gueuler comme ça en pleine ville. Y'a des gens autour de lui qu'en même !

Zoro dévisagea Ruu quelques instants puis lui cracha:

- C'est bizarre mais je connais quelqu'un qui fait la même chose quand elle me cherche.

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ? Ils sont vraiment pas polis tes amis !

- Mais toi imbécile ! Hurla Zoro en la frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

- Outch...

- Midori-san est donc violente avec ses amies ? Faut que je fasse attention alors.

Le blond était là, tout sourire, en regardant les deux amies.

- En plus elle a une de ces poigne !

- Bon ça va, hein !

- Bon ! On se la fait cette séance d'essayages, Midori-san~ ? Demanda le blond un léger filet de sang coulant de son nez, imaginant surement la verte en sous-vêtements.

Effectivement, les 3 amis allaient faire les boutiques pour la verte, au plus grand plaisir de Sanji. C'était de ça dont parlait le petit papier qu'il avait trouvé le matin même devant la porte de la cuisine et qui le rendait si joyeux.  
Ils entrèrent alors dans le magasin.

* * *

~Plus loin~

- C'est donc elle cette fille avec qui Cook-san est devenu ami.

- A priori oui. C'est vrai ce que nous a dit Ussop, elle ressemble vraiment à Zoro. Étrange.

- Peut-être une soeur cachée ?

- Je ne pense pas. Robin, tu as trouvé des infos sur cette ville ?

- Non. Même pas sur le fruit dont j'ai entendu parler.

- Continuons alors nos recherches ! Et rendez-vous dans deux heures ici-meme !

- À toute à l'heure Navigatrice-san.

- À toute Robin.

Et les deux filles des mugiwaras se quittèrent.

* * *

~Dans le magasin~

- Allez ma vieille ! Enfile-moi ça !

- Non je t'ai dit ! Jamais je ne porterai ça !

- Mais pourquoi ça, Midori-san ? Je suis sure qu'elle t'irait à ravir.

- Tch. C'est ce que tu crois.

- Oui et il a raison !

Voyant que ses amis n'allaient pas la lâcher, elle rentra dans une cabine et enfila la robe que lui avait trouvé Ruu.  
La robe était d'une couleur vert sombre et correspondait parfaitement avec la couleur des yeux de Zoro. Elle était sans bretelles.  
Zoro sortit alors de la cabine.

Deux morts. Une par le choc à la vision de son amie, l'autre par hémorragie nasale.

- Euh...

Ruu se releva d'un coup.

- Tu es tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE !

Au tour de Sanji de se réveiller d'entre les morts.

- Midori-san ! Tu es SUBLIME~ !

Tous les autres personnes autour d'eux les regardaient. Zoro, gêné, retourna dans la cabine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Vas me chercher autre chose !

- Midori-san ! Elle te va très bien ! J'espère que tu vas la prendre !

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ruu.

- Je... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dedans !

- Dis plutôt que tu es gênée de voir que tout le monde te regarde.

- La ferme ! Je me rhabille !

- Mais non ! Midori-san voyons !

- ...

- Bon. Ruu-chan, donne moi la robe, je lui achète.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Elle lui va parfaitement mais elle ne veut pas la prendre juste parce que tout le monde admire sa beauté. Donc je la prends et je vais lui obliger de la mettre.

- NON ! Fit la verte en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, à moitié rhabillé, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements + son short.

*PSHIIIIIIIT*

- Euuuh... Sanji ?

- Oups... J'ai pas mit mon haut...

- Et voilà! Tu l'as tué !

- Mais non ! A force il a l'habitude !

- Pff. Bon il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Amenons-le chez moi.

- Toujours à exagéré celui-là. Je me rhabille.

- Ouaip.

Après s'être complètement habillée, Ruu et Zoro furent aidés par quelqu'un pour amener le Blond chez la première.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux. Moi je retourne au magasin, j'ai du boulot. Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Fit Ruu en sortant de chez elle.

- Comme si j'allais en faire !

- Je ne parle pas de toi, je parle de vous deux ! Dit Ruu en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Zoro.

Ce dernier rougit fortement et referma la porte de la maison de son amie.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond se réveillait et s'accrochait aux jambes de notre pauvre Zoro.

- Midori-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n~ !

- Mais lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ?!

- Mais Midori-saan !

- Quoi ?

- Fais-moi un bisous !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête mon vieux !

- S'il te plait, Midori-swwan~ !

- Non c'est non, Sanji !

- J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom comme ça~

- C'est pas possible, t'es malade.

- Oui, malade de toiiii~

- C'est ta perte de sang qui te rends comme ça ou quoi ?!

- Allez ! Bisouuus ! Sur la joue alors !

- Non.

- T'es méchante. Fit Sanji en lui faisant dos.

- On dirait un gamin là ! Arrête maintenant !

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir. Toi tu reste là et tu redevient normal !

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" !

Elle partit alors ouvrir la porte et tomba sur une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

- M-mais vous êtes la femme d'hier !

- Salut mon bichon ! Tu t'y fais bien avec ton corps de femme ? Franchement j'y croyais pas.

- Vous croyez pas quoi ?!

- Que tu aimais-...

- CHUT ! Pas un mot !

Elle sortit devant la maison et referma la porte.

- Comment je peux retrouver ma forme normale ?!

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu reste ainsi durant un nombre de jours bien précis. Ces jours sont définis par ton âge. Par exemple si tu as 30 ans, tu resteras ainsi 30 jours.

- 19 ans.

- Donc tu resteras ainsi 19 jours.

- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de reprendre plus vite ma forme initiale ?

- Hmm... Si. En faite tu... Non j'te dirais pas.

- QUOI ? Allez soyez sympa.

- Non.

- Allez ! Et au faite ! Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?

- Je te suis depuis le début jeunot !

- Je vous déteste.

- Je sais. Bon, je te donnes un indice. La solution est à l'intérieur même de cette maison actuellement. Trouve par toi-même.

- À l'intérieur...

Zoro se retourna alors pour regarder à travers la fenêtre le salon et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la vieille femme, celle-ci avait disparu.

- Tch. Fait chier !

Elle rentra et découvrit Sanji endormi dans le lit où elle dormait.

- Bon. Au moins il me les cassera pas. Mais où je vais faire ma sieste moi ? Bon... Testons le canapé.

Elle s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Ce fut grâce à une bonne odeur de chocolat quelle se réveilla. Il était 16h28, l'heure du quatre-heure. Rien de tel qu'un bon moelleux au chocolat pour pour combler le vide qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva le coq.

- O-oï.

- Pas très réveillée.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Dis, c'était qui la vieille de toute à l'heure ?

- La vieille...

- Oui celle qui est venue frapper à la porte. Elle te voulait quoi ?

- Ah elle... Rien de spéciale.

Zoro s'approcha du coq et regarda par dessus son épaule ce qu'il préparait.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

- Ça ne se sent pas ?

- Des moelleux au chocolat ?

- Exact. Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui. Répondit Zoro, à moitié en train de baver.

- Faudra dire à Ruu-chan qu'il faut arrêter les conserves. C'est limite si elles ne sont périmées.

Zoro se cru mourir. Si ça se trouve ce qu'il avait mangé la veille était périmé.

- Ça va Midori-san ?

- Ouais...

Elle s'asseya et commença à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit la vieille.

- "La solution est à l'intérieur même de cette maison actuellement. Trouve par toi-même."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là, la vieille ?_

- Pfff... Trop compliqué.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah non. Je pensais à voix haute.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est trop compliqué ?

- Rien.

- Ok. Tiens c'est prêt.

- Merci.

Elle prit un des moelleux et croqua à pleines dents dedans. Toujours aussi doué ce cuisto. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Serait-il doué pour les choses comme ça ?  
_Oï ! STOP ! On se calme ! Concentrons-nous sur les paroles d'l'ancienne ! La solution est dans la maison. Je ne vois rien comme objet qui pourrait m'aider... Sinon il n'y avait que S-_  
*KOFF KOFF*

- Oï Midori-san ! T'etouffe pas !

Sanji frappa dans son dos pour l'aider, ce qui empira sa toux.

- Im.. Imbécile ! C'est encore pire !

- Désolé ! Je voulais juste t'aider à calmer ta toux!

- Tu m'as plutôt aidé à crever !

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Et pourquoi tu t'es étouffée comme ça ?!

- Rien rien !

- M'ouais. Tu me cache quelque chose Midori-san !

- Tch.

- Allez ! Dis-le moi !

- Non.

- Dis-le à ton ami Sanji que t'aimes de tout ton coeur.

- Ça-y-est tu recommence !

- Au faite ! Mon bisous j'l'attends toujours !

- Bah tu vas l'attendre durant toute ta vie mon vieux !

- Bisous. Bisous. Fit Sanji en se rapprochant dangereusement de Zoro.

- NON !

- Bah alors tu me le dis.

- Je... Euhmm... Je sais pas.

- Bisous. Bisous. Bisous.

- Arrête !

- Dis !

- Sanji n'insiste pas !

- Midori-saaaaaan !

- Il redevient fou.

- Bon.

- Bon ?

- BONDUELLE !

- Hein ?

- Non, rien.

- Complètement fou ce gars.

- Tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

- ...

- Midori-saaan ! S'il te plait ! Fais-moi confiance.

- Ok... D'accord...

- C'est vrai ?!

- Non.

- ...

- Ok d'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais t'as pas intérêt à me rejeter après ! Ni de rigoler !

- Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Si je mens-

- Oui c'est bon on a comprit et de toute façon, t'iras en enfer !

Elle prit grande inspiration et...

- SANJI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME FAIRE ?!

- Bah un bisous sur la joue...

- ET J'AVAIS DIT QUOI A PROPOS DE CA ?! Fit Zoro, le visage cramoisi.

- ... Mais je croyais que t'allais pas me le dire.

- Je tiens toujours mes paroles !

- Tiens... On dirait ce Marimo qui parle là.

- Quoi ?

- Zoro, le Marimo dont on parlait hier, et bas il dit et fait toujours ce qu'il dit. Comme ce que tu viens de dire.

- ... A propos de ça...

- Ah non ! Ne parlons pas encore de lui !

- Il faudra bien !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je-...

- C'EST MOII ! JE SUIS REVENUE !

- Sauvée par le gong. Marmonna l'algue travesti.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hmmmmmm... De bons moelleux aux chocolats !

- Tiens, manges-en Ruu-chan~ ! Midori-san, on en reparlera plus-tard.

- Ok...

- Bon, j'y vais mes deux déesses ! Un ogre m'attend ! A plus taaaaard ! ~

- Bye Sanji-kun !

- Tchao.

Une fois Sanji sortit, Ruu s'adressa à Zoro.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

- J'étais sur le point de lui dire qui je suis vraiment.

- Oh désolée.

- Mais faut pas ! Tu m'as plutot sauvée ! Jamais j'aurais voulu lui dire !

- Faudra bien un jour.

- Ouais bas un jour peut-être !

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elles dévorèrent tous les moelleux au chocolat.

* * *

_Voila le chapitre 3 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé sur ce fameux fruit ?

- Rien. Le peu de gens qui savaient ont fait des malaises ou ce sont enfuis.

- De plus en plus intriguant.

- Ça tu peux l'dire !

- As-tu revu Sanji ?

- Non, il doit être au navire je pense. Et je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Zoro-kun.

- Pareil.

- C'est quand même étrange. Il disparait, et on rencontre quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau mais en femme.

- Oui, tu as raison Robin. Bon rentrons.

- Ok.

* * *

~Thousand Sunny, quelques minutes plus tard~

- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii... Mangeeeeeeeer...

- Oy Luffy ! Qu'est-ce tu fais allongé en plein milieu du pont ?

- Sanji veut pas me faire à mangeeeer... J'ai faiiiiiiiiim... Nami, tu peux demander à Sanji de me faire à manger ?

- Débrouille-toi tout seul !

- Alors toi Robin... S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Je t'ai dit quoi Luffy !

- Mais-  
*SBOUM*

- Aïeuuuuuuh ! Nami, t'es méchante !

Nami souffla un bon coup et parti dans sa cabine.  
Robin entra alors dans le temple du cuisinier pour lire tranquillement.

- Oh Robin-chan ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Très bien Cook-san ! Je t'ai vu avec cette fameuse fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Zoro-kun. Elle est très belle.

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rejoint ?

- J'avais d'autres choses à faire. Fit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je vois Robin d'amour. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Comme tu voudras Robin-chan !

- Dis, as-tu des nouvelles de Zoro-kun ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je commence à m'inquiéter, ça fait déjà deux jours que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Robin-chwwwaaaan ! Tu es si belle quand tu t'inquiète ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est un dur-à-cuir !

- Si tu l'dis. Je vais voir Nami, à tout à l'heure Sanji-kun !

- À tout à l'heure Robin-chan !

- Et aussi, Luffy veut que tu lui fasse à manger, peux-tu lui faire ? Fit Robin en sortant de la cuisine.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, Robin d'amouuuuuuuur !

Le blond fit alors un casse-croûte à son capitaine et deux cocktails pour ses déesses.

Le soir arriva bien vite et tous allèrent ce coucher sans trop se soucier de Zoro.

* * *

-Chez Ruu-

- Poualala ! J'suis crevée. Cette journée m'a tué.

- Parle pour toi. T'as rien foutu t'étais tranquille chez moi alors que j'étais en train de bosser !

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas eu à supporter l'autre Cook ! Ce crétin, à son réveil, m'a agrippé les jambes et il voulait que je l'embrasse. Il avait complètement débloqué !

- Mouais. Pouah ! Dodo. Fit la brune en partant en direction de sa chambre.

- T'as raison ! Do-...

Il s'était déjà endormi sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin vers 11h00, alors que la verte était à la douche, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. N'étant pas encore partie, ce fut Ruu qui ouvrit.

- De si bon matin Sanji-kun ?

- Oui Ruu-chan, tu sais très que ne peux pas me passer de votre beauté à toutes les deux ! Et-

- Elle est à la douche. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à avoir fini.

- Co... Comment t'as su ?

- C'est pas moi qui voulait à tout prix qu'elle m'embrasse hier.

- Mais j'étais juste un... Un peu sonné ! Fit Sanji, embarrassé.

- Si tu l'dis ! Répondit la brune, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bon, je vais bosser. Tu peux aller dans sa chambre pour l'attendre si tu veux. À plus tard.

- À plus tard Ruu-chan !

Et le blond partit dans la chambre de la verte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus il la côtoyait, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à l'algue qui lui servait de nakama. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'aller la voir.

* * *

Ce fut alors quelques minutes plus tard que Zoro sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Alors que Sanji s'était levé pour sortir de la chambre de la verte, ils se percutèrent, et se retrouvèrent à terre, la pauvre verte écrasée par le blond.

- Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et barre-toi, tu m'écrases Love-cook !

.

.

.

- Co... Comment tu m'as appelé ?

_Oh putain la bourde ! J'ai réussi à ne pas dire ces surnoms débiles en sa présence pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qui je suis et là... Là... Je viens... De le... Faire. MERDE !_

- Je...

Le blond se recula et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

- D'où connais-tu cette insulte ?

- J...

- Seulement une personne m'appel ainsi. Et ce n'est autre que le Marimo. Explique-moi.

Elle souffla un bon coup.

- Sanji, regarde-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux.

- Je... Bon ok.

Sanji regarda la verte dans les yeux et se surpris à y voir le même regard que son Nakama.

- Promets-le moi, comme tu l'as fait hier.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Promets-moi de ne pas me rejeter, m'insulter, te moquer et de ne le dire à PERSONNE.

- Je le promets.

- Bien. Maintenant reste bien à terre tu veux ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Midori-san explique-moi !

- La ferme Kuso Cook ! C'est moi qui parle.

- Je... Tu...

- Il, nous, vous, ils ! Ça va je connais mes pronoms personnels !

- On dirait... Parfaitement... Z-

Un ange passe.

- ZORO ?!

La verte soupira. Restait maintenant à voir la réaction du blond.  
Ce même blond eu différentes réactions puis son visage redevint normal. Mais pas de moqueries. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis...

- QUOI ?! Hier j'ai embrassé l'autre algue sur la joue ?! Et comment c'est possible ?! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?! Et comment ça se fait que t'ai pas ton côté "j'm'en foutiste" que tout le monde connaît ?! C'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être toi !

- Owowow ! On se calme le cook ! Une question à la fois ! Et perso, j'aimerais m'habiller donc s'il te plait laisse-moi 5minutes pour m'habiller !

- O-oui... D'accord.

La verte entra dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé.

Le blond quant à lui était sous le choc. Il s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir.

- Mais... C'est tellement différent lorsqu'il est comme ça... Il n'est pas froid, distant. Il est même plutôt sociable. Comment c'est possible qu'il se soit retrouvé comme ça ? Et puis je trouvais ça bizarre de ne plus voir sa tête pendant plus de deux jours. Mais maintenant que j'y penses ! Ça fait deux jours que je connais Ruu-chan et lui version fille ! J'aurais du y penser avant ! Il disparaît et hop une fille qui lui ressemble parfaitement apparaît ! Quel con ! Et dire que j'étais attiré par lui...

Un frisson lui traversa le corps.

- Mais n'empêche qu'il est vachement bien foutu. Que ce soit en homme ou en femme.

.

.

.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE LA ?! En femme oui ! Mais pas en homme ! Même si... CROTTE !

- Tu parles tout seul toi maintenant ?

- T-

Sanji se stoppa dans son élan. Zoro était là, tranquille. Il avait comme à son habitude ses longs cheveux vert attachés. Il avait un haut de maillot de bain deux pièces vert en guise de haut et un short noir.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme un obsédé ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié que t'en étais un.

Le blond reprit alors ses esprits.

- Tu fais quoi dans cette tenue ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'vais à la plage.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais viens pas me saouler. Ok ?

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Même si je suis devenu une femme ?

- Je... Pfff.

Ils sortirent de la maison et comme à son habitude, Zoro prit la direction opposée de la plage.

- J'te reconnais bien là ! C'est de l'autre côté la plage !

- Pfff... J'regardais juste un truc par là-bas. Répondit Zoro en boudant.

- Mais oui... Et puis arrête ta mine boudeuse là ! Fit Sanji, gêné.

- Tu aimes ?

- N-non !

- Menteur ! Tu sais, tu es un très mauvais comédien. Tu devrais demander à Ussop de te donner des cours !

- Urusei.

- Comment ose-tu dire ça à une femme ?!

- La ferme, c'est pas pareille avec toi ! Et d'abord, comment t'as fait pour en devenir une ?!

- J'ai mangé un fruit bizarre, je me suis endormi et puis pouf ! Je suis devenue une femme. C'est Ruu qui m'a trouvé dans une petite rue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit Robin-chan ?! Tu n'écoute donc jamais !

- Je dormais.

- Pfff ! ... Mais ça veut dire que grâce à toi on connaît les effets du fruit !

- Urusei.

- Et pourquoi tu es si gentil ?

- Tu ne sauras jamais !

- Je n'en serais pas si sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je le saurais coûte que coûte.

- Bah bonne chance.

Ils arrivèrent à la plage et se chamaillèrent lorsqu'ils allèrent dans l'eau. De loin, on aurait dit deux enfants en train de jouer dans l'eau. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Zoro glissa et tomba comme une m... Crotte sur Sanji. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seulement au bord de l'eau et celle-ci leur arrivait aux genoux.  
Lorsque Sanji reprit connaissance, il manqua de mourir. Effectivement, lorsque Zoro était tombé, bah... Le visage de Sanji s'était retrouvé dans la poitrine de la verte. Cette dernière se redressa sur le ventre de Sanji et tenta de le réanimer.

- Oï ! Pervers !

- Hein ?... Quoi ?... Oh c'est toi. J'ai rêvé que tu m'étais tombée dessus et que je m'étais réveillé dans ta poitrine...

Il réalisa alors qu'il était encore dans l'eau avec Zoro assis sur son ventre.

- Qu... Ce n'était pas un rêve ?!

La verte souffla d'exaspération.

- Non, malheureusement.

Au loin on pouvait entendre des gens parler d'eux.

- Tu as vu comme ils sont mignons c'est deux jeunes ?

- Oh oui. Le jeune homme a bien de la chance d'avoir une petite copine aussi belle. Bien que sa couleur de cheveux soit particulière, elle lui va comme un gant !

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Et puis ils se châmaillent tout le temps. Ils forment un très beau couple !

Zoro et Sanji se tournèrent vers les auteurs de ces paroles et déclarèrent ensemble :

- ON EST PAS EN COUPLE !

Puis se regardèrent en rougissant. Sanji détourna le regard et senti que Zoro se retirait d'au-dessus de lui. Il le vit alors repartir vers les serviettes, toujours rouge et s'étirer. Il allait semblablement faire une sieste. Sanji le rejoint alors, tout aussi rouge que lui.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Zoro se réveillait enfin de sa petite sieste. Il trouva Sanji endormi, pratiquement collé à elle. Elle regarda l'heure et réveilla le coq.

- Oï. Il est midi.

- Hmmmmm... Laisse-moi dormir.

- Irrécupérable. [Nd'a: foutagedegueule . com] Allez !

- Allez... Dormons encore un peu. Fit Sanji en attrappant le cou de Zoro et en le plaquant contre son torse.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher ?!

- ...

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est rendormi !

Et bas si ! Comme c'est balo, pas vrai ?

- Quel con ce gars !

Et les re-voilà en train de dormir. Zoro la tête contre le torse de Sanji, et le blond entourant ses bras au tour du cou de la verte. Bref. Un vrai petit couple quoi.

* * *

Ce fut cette fois-ci le coq qui se réveilla le premier. Sentant un poids sur son torse il releva la tête et découvrit de longs cheveux verts. Mais il se rendit surtout compte que lui-même entourait ses bras autour du cou de la personne qui était sur lui. Il retira alors ses bras délicatement et réveilla Zoro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Allez Zoro. Debout.

- Urusei. Qui c'est tout à l'heure qui m'a choppée par le cou et qui voulait plus me lâcher pour dormir ?

- Roh c'est bon. Quelle heure il est ?

- Qu'est-ce j'en sais ?

Il regarda sa montre et au même moment, le ventre de Zoro se mit à gronder.  
- Je dirais... 13h30.

- Comment t'as fait pour deviner ?

- J'ai tout le temps faim à cette heure-ci.

Zoro se redressa en rougissant légèrement, se rendant compte que le cuisinier et lui étaient un peu trop proches et chercha des yeux quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?

- Un vendeur de sandwichs. De souvenir, y'en a un pas loin. Je l'ai vu en arrivant. Trouvé !

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas. Fit Zoro en montrant du doigt une petite étale avec de quoi manger dessus.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers cette étale, laissant leurs affaires là où ils étaient.

- Dis-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour reprendre ta forme normale ?

- Trop compliqué à expliquer.

- Pfff. T'es chiant tu sais.

- Tu insultes les femmes toi maintenant ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que toi ce n'était pas pareil !

- Oui je sais. C'est normal.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'aimes.

- QUOI ?! Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Ça va je rigolais ! Te fous pas en rogne juste pour ça.

- ...

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sur que non imbécile !

- Ok... Je retiens. Fit Zoro en faisant une mine toute triste.

- Je... Non mais...

- Non mais ça va j'ai comprit...

- Je t'aime en... en tant qu'ami e-et nakama. Déclara Sanji en lui faisant un sourire gêné.

- ...

- Zoro ?

- ... fhfhfh... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- TU T'ES FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ENFOIRÉ !

- HAHAHAHAHA ! C'était trop drole ta tête ! HAHAHA ! Lança Zoro, la larme à l'oeil.

- Pfff... T'es vraiment con, ma parole.

- Tu sais très bien que moi aussi je t'aime Sanji-kun ! Fhfhfhfhfh...

Sur ces paroles Sanji rougit faiblement.

- Urusei ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Oh... Le petit Sanji est vulnérable ? Oh... Comme c'est touchant...

- T'es un homme mort.

- Non, pour l'instant je suis une femme.

- La ferme !

- Au bout de la ville, y'en à une je crois.

- TAIS-TOI, IMBECILE !

- Mais Sanji... Tu sais, faut savoir exprimer ses sentiments et ne pas les cacher à la personne concernée. Donc, tu sais, tu peux me le dire que tu m'aime.

- JE ! NE ! T'AIME ! PAS ! Capich ?

- Rooh t'es méchant... Je suis réellement vexé... Moi qui pensait que mon amour était partagé...

- ... Bon, tu vas arrêté de te foutre de ma tête, oui ou non ? Ça devient lourd là.

- Si on peut même plus rigoler... Mais n'empêche, c'était trop bon la tête que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ! Hahahahaha !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étale qu'avait indiqué Zoro et prirent chacun sandwich. Ils retournèrent alors à leurs serviettes et dégustèrent en silence leur sandwich.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Sanji repensait à ce qu'avait dit Zoro précédemment.

"J'aurais juré que ce qu'avait dit l'autre était vrai. On aurait dit qu'il disait réellement ce qu'il pensait, c'était bizarre. Mais vu comme il m'a eut juste avant, je suis sur que c'était encore une de ses conneries."

Voilà ce que pensait exactement notre cuisto à cet instant même alors que Zoro s'auto-insultait en lui.

_Quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con ! _[nd'a : Ca va, on a comprit ! De toutes façon, on le savait deja ! /part en courant/] _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Si ça se trouve, il a comprit que c'était vrai ! Mais vu que je lui ai fait une blague juste avant, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait cru. Du moins j'espère._

Bref. C'était un vrai débat dans les pensées des deux "amis".

Après avoir fini leur repas, les deux retournèrent se baigner. Et comme d'hab' ils se battèrent car Zoro avait arrosé Sanji et que Sanji c'était vengé. Enfin bref, pour une bêtise. Comme d'hab'. Ils sont pas possible c'est deux là. Toujours en train de se battre pour un rien. Déjà tout à l'heure et de-nouveau maintenant. De vrais gosses. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient observés ! Et devinez par qui ? Par notre Navigatrice : SorciereRousse-woman et notre archéologue : Hihi-woman ! Cool comme surnoms n'est-ce pas ? [Nd'a : Ou pas...]  
Elles étaient toutes les deux cachées derrière un buisson et observaient les deux imbéciles.

- On dirait Zoro. Ils se battent tout le temps lui et Sanji.

- C'est vrai. Mais, d'après une commerçante, elle l'aurait aperçu se diriger vers la forêt il y a 2jours.

- Quel imbécile j'vous jure !

- Je ne trouve pas très poli d'espionner autant le blond. C'est qu'en même un des nôtres. Laissons-le faire sa vie comme il le souhaite.

- Oui mais...

- Oui mais ?

- Je sais pas.

- Bah allons-y alors. Pleins de boutiques nous attendent encore.

- Tu as raison. Laissons-le tranquille.

Et elles partirent, laissant enfin seul le blond.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de baignade, Zoro et Sanji sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent. Ils partirent en direction de chez Ruu et la croisèrent en chemin.

- Toujours fourrés ensembles vous deux.

- Ouais malheureusement. En plus, il sait maintenant.

- Et bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. T'as vu comment Zoro est ? Il est sympa sans son caractère froid ! N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Je le préfère limite ainsi.

- Tch.

- Grâce à ce fruit, il peut être lui-même et tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour construire son caractère grognon sont partis en fumée.

- Tu veux dire que c'est le véritable Zoro là ?

- Vrai de vrai !

- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que je saurais !

- T'aurais pas pu te taire Ruu ?!

- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Et comment ! Tu lui as dit que c'était mon véritable comportement ! Il ne devait jamais le savoir !

- Tu rigole ? C'est très bien que tu l'aies dit Ruu-chan !

- Euuh... Ouais...

- Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas que les yeux que je te boufferais quand j'aurais retrouvé ma forme normale !

- Arrête avec ça ! T'es dégueulasse !

- Euuh.. De quoi vous parlez ?

- Rien.

- Quand il aura retrouvé sa forme normale il voudra me découper en petits morceaux et me bouffer mes yeux. Fit Ruu en pleurant.

- Jamais je ne le laisserai faire ça ! Je te le promets Ruu-chérie !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Merci Sanji-kun ! Fit la brune en sautant au coup du blond.

- Bon, j'ai faim.

- Déjà ? On vient à peine de manger ! On dirait Luffy numéro 2 !

- La mer, ça creuse !

- Allons chez moi !

- Ok ! Firent Zoro et Sanji.

Ils partirent chez Ruu et mangèrent [encore une fois ]. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et firent une partie de cartes, histoire de passé le temps.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sanji s'apprêtait à partir.

- J'ai une idée ! Venez avec moi ! Comme ça je te présente à Luffy, Ruu-chan ! Et toi bah je fais croire que tu t'appelles Midori.

- Trop cooool ! Je viens ! Et toi aussi Zoro tu viens !

- Eh ! Ne décide pas pour moi ! De toutes façons, j'allais dire oui. Comme ça je pourrais revoir mes sabres précieusement cachés.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne les as pas avec toi ! Un miracle.

- Urusei.

- Bon allez ! Go !

Les trois partirent en direction du Sunny. Zoro se préparait mentalement pour ne pas faire de gaffes, Sanji réfléchissait à son repas du soir en rattrappant parfois Zoro qui tournait à chaque croisements et Ruu bah... Elle était tout simplement sur-excitée.

* * *

**_MIN-ABLE ! Y'a rien de drôle la-dedans T_T ! Normalement, si j'ai le temps, je poste le chapitre 5 -qui est très croustillant, au passage - dans la foulée ! _**

**_Bisous ! Et ... REVIEWER, revieweur ! [Et vive le francais avec moi !]_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Je poste ce chapitre a la suite du 4ème car vu que je me faisais énormément chier cette après-m' bah j'ai pu faire toutes les modifications ! _**

**_Et SURTOUT ... Attention, rating M pour ce chapitre ! A vous de savoir pourquoi ~_**

* * *

**-Chapter Five-**

Alors que les trois amis avançaient en ville pour rejoindre le Thousand Sunny, Zoro réussit à échapper à Sanji en tournant dans une petite ruelle alors que son ami regardait de l'autre côté. Enfin... Il ne l'avait pas vraiment exprès pour tout vous dire. Il avait juste tourné la car il croyait que c'était le bon chemin... Et bas non ! Donc, je vous laisse deviner la suite.

Et oui... Ce con était donc perdu !

Bref, on y peut rien, c'est une algue après tout. Et on sait tous que les algues c'est pas très intelligent... En faite je crois que ça ne l'est pas du tout. Passons. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle avec une vieille femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Ah ouais et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour te dire que ton ami le blond a l'aire d'etre un bon moyen pour que tu retrouve ton apparence.

- Ça, je crois que j'avais déjà compris. Attendez voir... Vous voulez dire que ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour, c'était du bluff ?! Et que vous ne saviez pas comment me faire redevenir normal ?!

- Euuuh... C'est à dire que...

- Aaargh !

- MAIS ! Il le sait qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais malheureusement.

- Il sait que c'est parce que tu aimes les hommes ?

- Oh non ! Ça risque pas.

- Oups... Je viens de faire une belle bourde alors...

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- A vrai dire... Je viens de parler avec le blond... Pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait... De te savoir ainsi...

Un horrible hurlement retenti jusqu'au fin fond de l'espace.

- QUOI ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

- Oï Marimo ! C'est toi qui viens d'hurler à la mort ?

Et voilà notre Sanji et notre Ruu qui venaient d'arriver.

- Je vais vous tuer ! Non seulement c'est de votre faute si je suis comme ça, mais en plus vous ne tenez pas votre langue !

- Ne lui parles pas comme une vieille chaussette ! Aie un peu de respect pour la vieille !

- Toi la ferme !

- Voyons jeune homme ! Parle gentillement à cette jeune fille !

- Elle a tout à fait raison ! Parle mieux à Ruu-chan !

- C'est pareil pour toi ! Tais-toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?!

- Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Maintenant que tu sais la véritable raison pour laquelle je suis comme ça, ma vie est fichue !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Zoro... Ne fais pas ça ! Il n'en sait rien du-...

- QUE TU SAIS QUE J'AIME - SOI-DISANT - LES HOMMES ET QUE C'EST LA CAUSE POUR LAQUELLE JE SUIS DEVENU UNE FEMME !

- ZORO ! Il ne savait rien !

- Quoi ? ... Je... Oh non...

*BOUM*

Zoro s'était évanoui. Encore une fois il s'était fait avoir par la vieille dame. En parlant d'elle... Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Elle avait disparu, bizarrement. Quant à Sanji il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Limite s'il respirait. Il était trop choqué pour bouger. Alors le Marimo était... Gay ?

- Sanji ? Oho !

- ... Quoi ? ... Ou suis-je ?

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Le mec le plus viril du monde était en vérité gay. Il regarda alors le corps inanimé à terre. "Im... Impossible. Cette tête d'algue est gay. J'en reviens pas. Comment fait-il pour résister aux magnifiques formes des femmes ? C'est juste impossible ! Le mec le plus viril de l'équipage est gay et moi, le plus frêle, hétéro à 300%. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup lorsqu'on se chamaille et à la simple vue de son corps d'athlète en mouvement lors de ses entraînements, il peut faire changer de bord le gars le plus hetero de la terre. Mais attends... C'EST MOI LE GARS LE PLUS HETERO DE LA TERRE !"

- Sanji ! Tu peux la porter ?

- Je ferais tout pour Ruu chérie !

Sanji s'approcha du corps allongé à terre et le prit dans ses bras. Il portait Zoro comme une princesse et rien que d'imaginer le Marimo dans ces bras, sous sa forme normal, Sanji manqua d'exploser de rire. Il se surprit à le trouver mignon endormi dans ses bras encore sous forme de femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro daigna rouvrir un oeil. Il l'ouvrit douuuuucement et le referma aussitôt. Il se sentait comme en trainde voler mais sentait bien qu'on le portait. C'est alors qu'un doux parfum vint lui titiller les narines. Ce parfum, il le connaissait parfaitement. Très léger mélanger avec l'odeur de la cigarette. Il ouvrit les deux yeux cette fois-ci. Le blond était en train de le porter !

- Enfin réveillée, Marimomette ? [Nd'a : Oh Seigneur, Marie-Josef... Amen. ]

- D'ou tu m'appelles comme ça, toi ? Et c'est quoi surnom de merde ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas, Marimomette ?

- Du con va. Pose-moi.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça, cuistot de malheur ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es gay... C'en est presque comique.

- Et alors ? Chacun ses goûts ! Maintenant, lâche-moi !

Zoro commença à se débattre mais Sanji raffermi sa prise.

- Il ne veut plus te lâcher. C'est tellement mignoooon ! On dirait des jeunes mariés !

Zoro et Sanji rougirent à cette remarque et hurlèrent :

- ON EST PAS DES JEUNES MARIES ! ET CA NE RISQUE PAS DE L'ETRE !

Ruu ne pu s'empêcher de rire en les voyant tous les deux, rouges de honte (gène ?), Zoro dans les bras du blond.

- Bon lâche-moi ! On arrive en plus !

- Ça va ! Déstresse, princesse ! [Nd'a : OH LA RIIIIIIMMMMEUUUUUH !]

- Espèce de salopard !

Il la posa à terre et appela son capitaine qui était sur la proue du navire en faisant monter les deux filles.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNJJ JJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII ! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGGGG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR !

- T'as qu'à mettre la table dehors ! On a des invitées ce soir !

- SUGOI ?! Un banquet ! Un banquet ! Un banquet !

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES HURLEMENTS LUFFY ?!

*BOUM*

Pauvre Luffy... Une nouvelle bosse à rajouter avec toutes celles accumulées durant la journée.

- Pardon Namiiiii...

- De retour Cook-san ? Je vois que tu es bien accompagné ! Présentes-nous ces demoiselles !

- Tout de suite Robiiin-chwaan ~ ! Alors je vous présente Ruu-chan & Z- *toussote* Midori-san !

- Enchantée ! Dit Robin.

- Moi de-même. Répondit Ruu.

Sanji présenta alors ses compagnon aux deux filles et reparti en cuisine préparer à manger pour 200 personnes. Non, rassurez-vous ! Ils ne seront que 10.

Peu de temps après, le dîner était servi. Tout le monde prit sa place habituelle, même Zoro. Ce qui surprit plus d'un.

- Dis-moi Midori...

- Oui Ussop ?

- C'est quand même bizarre mais...

- Mais ?

- Non seulement tu ressembles à Zoro, mais en plus tu as exactement les mêmes manières. Par exemple : Tu es assise à sa place...

- Pure coïncidence. _Si je continue comme ça, je vais me faire démasquer !_ [Nd'a : Attention, le grand méchant tout pas beau qui pu des pieds et qui n'a pas dit "Bonjour" à Mami Pierrette va bientôt être démasqué ! ... Laissez tomber, c'est un delire personnel - . -']

- C'est quand même trop marrant ! Tu as raison Ussop ! C'est Zoro, en fille !

Zoro se retenu de recracher son sake.

- Vous pouvez un peu arrêter de me comparer à lui ? On a tous un clone sur cette terre ! Que ce soit en fille ou en garçon.

- Elle a raison. Ca doit être énervant au bout d'un moment. Laissez-la tranquille.

_Merci Ruu !_

- Brech ! CH'EST TROP BONCH SHANJHI !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler la bouche pleine ! Dit Sanji en lui enfonçant son pied dans le crâne.

- Dézolé Zanzi...

- Mon dieu Luffy ! Tu es drôlement amoché ! Il faut te faire soigner par un médecin ! Vite !

- Chopper-san... C'est toi le médecin..

- Oh... oui c'est vrai Brook.

Il soigna alors le crâne de son capitaine.

- Et si on chantait une SUPEEER chanson pour nos charmantes invitées ?

- Quelle merveilleuse idée Franky-san ! Mais tout d'abord... Midori-san, pourriez-vous me montrer votre petite culo-

- Jamais de la vie, pervert ! Fit la verte en frappant le squelette.

- Quel force de caractère... Fit le squelette en se frottant le crâne.

Et le duo Brook/Franky se mit à chanter tout et n'importe quoi accompagné par les trois imbéciles du navire. C'est à dire : Luffy, Ussop et Chopper.

- Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Puis Zoro n'étant pas la, je peux pas faire un concours de beuverie...

- Je tiens très bien l'alcool. Je veux bien en faire un !

- C'est vrai Midori ?

- Ouaip.

- Moi aussi j'y participe Nami-chériiiiiie ! Déclara le cook.

- Je me sens moins seule tout à coup. Dit Nami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Midori-san, fais bien attention ! Je ne veux pas te trainer ivre-mort dans la ville !

- Ne t'en fais pas Ruu-chan. Aie confiance en moi.

- Ok.

- Très bien ! Ceux qui perdront devront 100 000 berrys au gagnant !

_Sorciere._

C'est ainsi qu débuta un incroyable concours de beuverie qui fut remporté par Nami. Ruu du prêter de l'argent à Zoro pour payer les 100 000 berrys.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. On pouvait les entendre à travers toute la ville. Zoro s'eclipsa pour aller dans sa chambre pour retrouver ses sabres chéris qu'il devait laisser ici pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était assez émoustiller par l'alcool et titubait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais autant bu. Le concours de beuverie avait été bien plus long que d'habitude. Alors qu'il allait, pour la dixième fois, tomber depuis qu'il avait quitté la fête, deux bras le retinrent. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit que ce n'était autre le cuisinier du navire.

- Bas alors ? On ne tient plus debout ?

- Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux que moi la ? T'es obligé de longer les murs pour marcher.

Contre toutes attentes, au lieu de répliquer, le cuisinier enfoui son nez dans le cou du bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous imbécile ?

La verte se sentit poussée vers l'arrière et fut obligée de marcher à reculons. Elle avait les bras autour du cou du blond qui lui, la tenait par la taille, son nez toujours fourré dans son cou.

- Mais arrête !

- Non.

Sanji avait répondu d'un ton ferme ce qui referma le clapet du vert. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier ne savait pourquoi, mais le parfum de la verte l'hypnotisait. Il suivait son instinct et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Quant à Zoro, en sentant le corps du blond aussi proche, il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Il rougit d'autant plus en sentant les mains du blond devenir quelque peu... baladeuses.

- Cook... Reprends-toi...

- Chuuuut...

Sanji n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Le parfum de la verte le chauffait terriblement. Et ce corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne l'aidait pas. Il embrassa alors le cou de la verte et remonta progressivement vers son visage rougit, qui regardait une chose invisible mais incroyablement fascinante à ce moment même. Le blond avança lentement son visage vers celui de la verte et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il demanda timidement le passage et lorsqu'il fut accepté, il vit la verte perdre tous ses moyens. Le baiser était, au début, timide et doux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait passionné. L'excitation augmentait de plus en plus chez les deux compagnons et ils désiraient l'autre plus que tout. Les mains de Zoro défirent la chemise de Sanji qui lui, s'occupait du t-shirt de la verte. Une fois le haut enlever, ils s'attaquèrent chacun au pantalon respectif de l'autre sans oublier les chaussures, bien-sur. Vous ai-je déjà expliqué l'histoire des chaussures ? Avec les gens dans les fanfictions qui ne penses pas à enlever les chaussures etc... ? Oui je crois. Mais n'empêche, imaginez ce que serait faire l'amour avec des chaussures. Plutôt comique non ? BREF ! Donc ils ont enlevé les chaussures, tralala... C'est bon !

Après avoir enlevé le plus gros de leurs vêtements, ils s'embrassaient désormais en sous-vêtements. Sanji allongea délicatement Zoro et s'installa entre les jambes de la belle. Alors qu'elle avait les bras autour du cou du blond, lui s'occupait plutôt à défaire le soutien-gorge de celle-ci. Il finira lui aussi auprès des autres vêtements éparpillés à terre. Il commença donc à s'occuper du cou de la verte. C'est alors qu'une étrange lumière éclaira la chambre de Sanji. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses genoux et pu constater que cette lumière provenait de Zoro. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il découvrit un Zoro redevenu sous sa forme initiale, nu comme un vers, et en train de pioncer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vert ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et tourna la tête vers Sanji, qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate d'Espagne. Effectivement, voir Zoro NU dans son lit pouvait lui provoquer quelques rougissements... En faite, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le faisait rougir. C'est aussi parce que de le voir ainsi, les jambes écartées, émergent du sommeil, ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Zoro reprit alors ses esprits.

- Oï Cook. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et qu'est-ce que cette voix grave ?... J'ai retrouvé ma forme normale ?!

Sanji acquiesca et Zoro regarda vers ses parties intimes.

- Je suis de-nouveau un homme ! Mais attends... QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS A POIL JUSTE DEVANT TOI ?!

- Bas c'est-à-dire...

- Ça y est ! J'm'en souviens ! Héhéhé.

Zoro rigola légèrement sadiquement en regardant Sanji droit dans les yeux.

- Euuuh... C'est quoi ce rire ?

Le vert ne répondit pas et échangea les positions.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Je continue ce qu'on a commencé.

Le blond prit légèrement peur.

- Co...comment ça ?

- C'est pourtant simple...

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond.

- ... Je vais te baiser.

Cette phrase eue le don d'exciter trois fois plus le blond.

Le Marimo commença lentement à retirer le caleçon du Citron Pressé et pu alors constater les effets qu'il produisait au blond. Il remonta alors et commença à lécher le cou du blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Plutôt copieuse la sucette d'abord. Mais là n'était pas la question. Zoro était surexcité tout comme Sanji. Lorsque leurs des érections nues se touchèrent ils gémirent en concert. Le vert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le blond s'abandonnait au vert sans protester. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. L'homme a femmes était sous lui, gémissant, et embrassant à perdre haleine le vert. Ce n'était pas normal. Alors qu'il se reconcentrait il se senti voler contre le mur.

*BOUM*

- Mais... Ahouuuu... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il vit le blond arriver vers lui, avec une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le blond s'abaissa à la hauteur de Zoro et lui sourit sadiquement.

- T'as cru que j'allais me laisser faire ?

- Oh moins j'ai eu de l'espoir pendant quelques minutes.

Sanji s'approcha du visage de Zoro et continua :

- Comme on dit : L'espoir fait vivre.

- Hein ?

Le blond releva le vert et le coinça entre lui et le mur.

- Cherche pas. Ce serait trop difficile pour ta petite tête de mousse.

Le vert grogna et mit ses mains dans le creux des reins du blond pour le serrer encore plus contre lui, comme pour ne faire qu'un avec son vis-à-vis. Sanji joua avec les trois boucles d'oreilles de son futur amant avec sa langue puis lui lécha l'oreille sensuellement ce qui soutira un léger gémissement à son vis-à-vis. Il revint embrasser Zoro puis partit pour l'exploration du torse si bien muscler du bretteur. Il s'attarda sur les petits morceaux de chaires, tendu de plaisir, en les mordillants, les léchants tout en observant le visage de Zoro. Le vert retenait ses gémissements pour ne pas montrer au blond que ce qu'il lui faisait lui plaisait. Voyant son Uke du moment se retenir, Sanji prit alors le sexe de celui-ci en mains. Sa réaction fut tout bonnement jouissive et arracha un sourire pervers au blond qui était toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Zoro, se sentant quelque peu défaillir, inversa les rôles et reprit son rôle de dominant. Il le fit languir en lui léchant chaque parcelle de son corps sans oublier un seul endroit. Quoi que si... Un seul en faite.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Ce crétin de Zoro... Il allais le faire exploser.

- Putain Marimo !

- Un problème ?

- Arrête ton petit jeu ! Ça va cinq minutes !

- T'impatienterais-tu ?

- ...

- Héhé.

Zoro continua son petit manège quelques minutes puis prit, sans prévenir, le sexe du blond en bouche. Il débuta un lent va et viens. Le blond tentait vaguement de retenir ses gémissements mais rien a faire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se laissa alors gémir sous les soins de Zoro et laissa sa putain de fierté au placard en aggripant les cheveux de son Seme pour qu'il aille plus vite. Après quelques va et viens le blond eu la délivrance. Zoro avala tout gouluement et vint embrasser son Uke pour partager le goût de sa semence. Uke qui était pour l'instant sur un petit nuage. Il avait les joues rougies, il respirait rapidement et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire du pure désir. Zoro était heureux de savoir que le blond prenait du plaisir avec lui, bien que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. Durant leur baiser, trois petits truc ressemblant à des doigts vinrent remplacer la langue du bretteur. N'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement, le blond lécha ces trois petits doigts sans trop se demander pourquoi. Mais il comprit juste après. Ce salopard de Marimo allait le prendre ! Mais n'ayant pas la force d'inverser les rôles il se résigna à se laisser faire complètement. Zoro le prit dans ses bras et glissa sa main le long du dos du blond qui se tenait à son cou sachant pertinemment la douleur qui allait suivre. Il caressa lentement "l'entrée" du blond et y inséra un premier doigt. Sanji se crispa immédiatement et tira les cheveux de Zoro, en arrachant certains au passage.

- Calme-toi.

- T'es... T'es marrant toi.

- Je sais. Je suis un comique de première.

- C'était... De l'humour...

- Tu me vexeras toujours.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le vert vit le blond l'embrasser et juste après s'excuser.

- L'alcool ne te réussi pas. Tu deviens trop gentil.

- Peut..-être...

Sentant le blond se décontracter le long de leur "discussion" il y inséra un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux en le blondinet.

Sanji commençait à gémir et ne voulait plus que Zoro s'arrête. Il était si bien. Il n'était fait que de désir et plaisir. Il sentit un troisième doigt en lui et quelques secondes un plaisir immense l'envahit. Si immense qu'il laissa échapper un loooooooong râle. Il vu Zoro sourire et retirer ses doigts. Il voulu protester et lui dire de continuer mais le vert lui attrapa les cuisses pour le soulever et le pénétrer le plus doucement possible pour lui faire le moins mal. Mais la douleur était si grande que le blond ne put retenir quelques larmes et couinements plaintifs.

- Désolé, mais je fais de mon mieux. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te décontracter. Tu verras ça ira mieux après.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'aggripa aux épaules de son amant qui le tenait fermement entre lui et le mur.

Une fois arrivé à la garde, il s'arrêta et attendit que le blond se calme. Chose faite, il fit de léger va-et-viens en lui et observait le visage crispé de son amant. Il y vit couler quelques larmes puis se décrisper au fur et à mesure du temps pour laisser place à la luxure.

- Zoro..._hmm_..Plus vite...

Il s'exécuta et entendit le blond gémir de plus en plus. Il entreprit alors dans les emmener sur le lit de Sanji pour continuer. Une fois couchés, Zoro ne retenait plus ses coups, cherchant désespérément le point si sensible du blond. Il le trouva peu de temps après à en juger au magnifique cris que Sanji venait de pousser.

- Plus... Fort...

Et une nouvelle fois il s'exécuta. Il y mettait toute sa force pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son Uke. À chaque coups, il touchait la prostate de celui-ci et faisait hurler de plaisir Sanji. [Nd'a : Je veux écouter ! Je veux écouter ! *SBAAM*... Ok j'me casse..] Après quelques coups bien placés, le blond eu sa deuxième délivrance sur leur deux corps liés et le vert en lui.  
Reprenant leur souffle, Zoro voulut se retirer mais fut tenu fermement par le blond, qui, apparemment n'était pas du même avis.

- Encore...

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui... À moins que tu veuille que ce soit moi qui te prenne cette fois-ci ?

- Plutôt mourir. Fit Zoro avec son sourire pervers collé au visage.

Ils le refirent toute la nuit. Mais au fur et à mesure, le blond semblait décuver et n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais bon, on s'en fout car il en demandait encore. Et quand je dis qu'ils l'ont fait toute la nuit ce n'était pas une blague la preuve : Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs "calins", ils ne virent pas le jour se lever. Ils n'entendirent pas le boucan que faisait leur capitaine si bien réveillé et qui ne pensait qu'à manger. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus les bruits de pas de velours façon Luffy qui arrivaient dans le couloir. Mais se rendirent seulement compte de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix mielleuse de leur capitaine qui défonçait la porte au même moment :

- SAAAAAANJIIIII ! DEEEEBBBOOOUUUUUUTT ! J'AAAAIII FFAAAAIIIM ! ET MIRAAAAAAA ! T'ES OUUUUUUU ? RUU TE CHERCHE PARTOUUUUT !

Ils se stopèrent en plein mouvement. Le capitaine venait de défoncer la porte de chambre de Sanji. Il les voyait nus, dans le lit de Sanji, en train de faire des choses... Pas très catholique on va dire.

- Zoro ! Tu es enfin revenu ! On t'a cherché partout !

- Ouais ouais salut Luffy. Fit le vert sans se retourner ni bouger. Pitié qu'il ne demande rien sur ce qu'on est en train de faire !

- Et toi aussi t'es là Sanji ?! Viens vite j'ai faim !

- J'a... J'arrive... Dans cinq... Minutes...

- Pourquoi vous êtes tout nus les gars au faite ?

_Et merde._

- Hein Zoro ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

- On essayait un nouveau jeu.

- Sugoi ?! Je peux jouer moi aussi ?! Allez ! S'il te plait Zoro !

- Ça ne peut se jouer qu'à deux. Et qu'entre Sanji et moi.

- Sitouplééé !

- Non, Luffy !

- Sanjiiiii ! Dis quelque choooose !

Le prénommé Sanji était tombé dans les pommes.

- C'est non Luffy. Maintenant sors. On arrive !

- Ok... USSOP ! VIENS ON JOUE AU NOUVEAU JEU DE ZORO ET SANJI !

- LUFFY ! Si tu dis quoique ce soit, t'es mort ! C'est bien comprit ?

Luffy fit oui de la tête et partit en courant.

- Putain... Pas moyen d'être tranquille ici. Puis l'autre con qui c'est évanoui.

Le soi-disant con reprit ses esprit au même moment.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le _Hmm_...

Et oui, Zoro avait reprit son activité.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, Sanji constata alors ce qu'il venait de faire toute la nuit.  
Un bruit terriblement aigu traversa terre et mer si fort que les habitants de chaque îles croyaient à un terrible séisme, les scientifiques à une invasion extra-terrestre, d'autre à la fin du monde et quelques uns à un séisme du à l'invasion des extra-terrestre qui allait provoquer la fin du monde. Bref. Les pauvres z'oreilles à Zozo... Elles ont du souffrir.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est horrible !

- Merci. Fit Zoro, blasé.

- Mais comme ai-je pu coucher avec... Toi ?

- Tout simplement parce que t'en avais envie.

- T'as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ou quoi ?! Tu m'as violé ?!

- Comme si j'en étais capable ! J'suis con mais pas à ce point ! Et puis d'abord ! C'est pas moi qui en redemandait à chaque fois !

Sanji rougit à cette dernière phrase.

- J'étais pas dans mon état normal !

- Cherche pas d'excuses ! T'as aimé, un point c'est tout !

Sanji détourna les yeux.

- J'ai pas aimé..!

Il avait été moins agressif sur cette phrase là. Il se rappela encore une fois de la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Zoro et pensa : "J'ai pas aimé... J'ai adoré... C'est encore pire ! Le Marimo me fait tourner la tête de plus en plus ! Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi le Marimo a réussit à m'avoir ? C'est vraiment bizarre... Hier encore j'affirmais que j'étais le gars le plus hétéro du monde, voilà que maintenant je me demande ce que je suis. Putain de Marimo de merde ! Je me sens diffèrent depuis qu'il est devenu une femme. Aaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!"

Voyant le blond en pleine réflexion, il s'allongea dans le lit de celui-ci, se mit la couverture au-dessus de lui et chercha le sommeil. Il sentit le blond se lever du lit et se fit violence pour éviter de mater le petit cul dénudé du blond, se diriger vers sa salle de bains. Il entendit un léger murmure, provenant du blond qui avait le feu aux joues, qu'il ne comprit qu'après deux minutes de recherches. Un large sourire vint éclaircir son visage. Ce blondinet, il lui en apprendra tous les jours. Voilà maintenant qu'il avait apprécié la nuit passée avec Katanaman. Il ferma alors les yeux pour dormir. Au même moment il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bains et les rouvrit immédiatement. Il se précipita vers la salle de bains et referma bien la porte derrière lui. Peu de temps après on pouvait entendre des bruits plus que significatifs sortir de la salle de bains. Le pauvre... Juste au moment où Sanji était sous la douche Zoro avait une grosse envie de chi... De faire la grosse commission. Attendez... On le dit dans l'oreillette que je me suis trompée de scénario. C'est vrai qu'elle me paraissait vraiment bizarre cette scène... Euhm! Reprenons. Juste au moment où Sanji était dans la douche, Zoro, qui s'était perverti en une nuit vis-à-vis du blond eut une idée... Perverse. Et pourquoi pas aller rejoindre le blondinet qui est très certainement, à ce moment même, couvert de mousse ?

Rien qu'à cette idée, l'excitation du vert monta en flèche et rejoignit son compagnon pour une douche... pas comme les autres. On entendit le blond râler quelque peu mais ce fut vite remplacé par des gémissements.

Alors qu'ils étaient en de se câliner d'une façon très étrange, une chose les coupa dans leur Moment d'intimité une seconde fois.

- Sanjiiiiiiiii... T'avais dit cinq minutes !

- Toujours la pour nous faire chier celui-là. Chuchota Zoro.

- J'a... J'arrive Lu-Luffy ! Laisse...moi juste terminer de me pré...préparer.

- Ok... Mais Zoro ? Il est où ?

- Il est partit ! Allez ! Pars !

- Dépêche-toi, hein ?

*BOUM*

- T'es sûr qu'il est partit ?

- T'es sourd en plus d'être une algue ?!

- Grmbl... Tu vas prendre cher tu vas voir !

- Mais bien- ah ! Salopard !

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'un long râle plus fort que les autres vont s'échapper de la salle de bains. S'en sortit ensuite un vert et un blond tous les deux encore tout rouges. Le blond était habillé contrairement au vert qui était encore totalement à poil. Il prit dans ses mains alors le reste des habits qu'il portait encore hier.

- Au faite comment ça se fait que t'es retrouvé ta véritable apparence ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Pff.

- Bon... Comment j'vais faire moi ? Fit Zoro en regardant les habits qu'il portait avant.

Une chose non-identifiée lui arriva en pleine tronche.

- Je te le prête. Rends-le moi après l'avoir lavé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas avoir mon odeur de fauve imprégnée dessus ?

- Non ! Puis quoi encore ?! Il y a déjà ton odeur sur mes draps que je suis obligé de laver ! Pas envie qu'ils sentent le Marimo.

- Teme ! Tu vas devoir changer de draps tous les soirs alors mon vieux. Fit Zoro en se rapprochant de Sanji.

- Comme si j'avais envie de t'avoir dans mon lit tous les soirs ! Une fois ça suffit !

- Arrête de te mentir. Tu n'attends que ça. Bientôt, c'est toi qui m'obligera à venir.

Sanji rougit.

- Arrête de rêver Marimo. Hier soir j'étais juste sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Alors explique-moi tes rougissements fréquents ?

- ...

- Je vois. Ce matin, à ce que je sache, tu n'étais plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Alors pourquoi t'es laissé faire dans la douche ?

Sanji rougit deux fois plus.

- Je-

- Mais bon je te comprends.

- Hein ?

- Comment peux-tu résister à ce corps si parfait ?

*SBAFF*

- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs comme ça !

- Bas quoi ? C'est pas pour ça ?

- Je... AAAAARGH !

- Un problème ?

- Tu m'emmerde profondément !

- Non, je t'encules profondément. Fit Zoro en insistant bien sur le "t'encules".

*SBAAAM*

- Ok, ok ! ... Si ce n'est que ça. Je te préfère limite quand tu es bourré... T'es plus sympa.

- La ferme !

- Bon. Ai-je le droit de revenir ce soir ? Fit Zoro en se collant contre Sanji.

- J-je ... Fais ce que tu veux ! Je vais faire le petit déjeuner !

Sanji partit en courant de la chambre laissant Zoro seul.

* * *

**_Avec un long chapitre comme ça + un lemon, ca merite une belle review, non ?_** *yeux de Chat Potté*


	6. Chapter 6

-**Chapter Six-**

Zoro était désormais seul dans la chambre de Sanji. Il enfila - enfin - le caleçon du blond et ouvrit la grande armoire qui trônait devant lui. Il trouva alors un jogging, l'enfila et décida de rester torse nu. Il sortit de la chambre et alla en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

-Dans la cuisine-

Alors que Sanji venait de terminer le petit déjeuné, un troupeau de bovin dont l'espèce était encore inconnue déboula aussitôt. Après eux déboulèrent les deux seules femmes du navire apparemment pas très réveillées. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une troisième qui était complètement affolée pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Nami-swwan, Robin-chwwan ! Votre petit déjeuné est prêt ! ...Oh ? Ruu-chan ! Tu es toujours la ?

- Oui, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvée Midori-san. Ça m'inquiète vraiment.

Sanji repensa alors à cette "Midori" et aussi à la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec. Alors que le blond était en plein dans ses songes, le capitaine l'en extirpa en lui faisant une drôle de remarque.

- Shanji, t'es pas un peu sherré dans ta chemise ?

L'intéressé regarda alors son capitaine puis sa chemise. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait quelque peu à l'étroit. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, le capitaine rafla l'assiette entière du cuisinier qui bondit d'un seul coup en lui administrant un de ses coups de pieds dont lui seul avait le secret. C'est alors qu'un grand fracas ce fit entendre dehors.  
*BIM ! BAM ! TOC ! BIM ! VLAM ! BOUM ! CRAC !*

.

*Toc.*

Un silence s'installa mais fut vite coupé par la chose ayant créé le bruit dehors.

- LUUUUUUUFFFYYYYYYYYYY ! UUUUUUUSSSSOOOOOOPP ! RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL ! MAINTENANT !

Nouveau silence.

- Tiens ? Zoro est rentré ? Demanda la navigatrice.

- Ouaip ! Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure alors qu'il était avec Sanji en train de...

Le capitaine ne termina pas sa phrase à cause du regard plus que noir du blond.

- En train de quoi ?

- En train de se battre. Fit le capitaine, ayant quelques sueurs sur le front. Au fait, je me demande bien pourquoi il nous appelle.

Luffy termina - ou plutôt goba - le reste de son assiette et prit Ussop par le col qui était tétanisé depuis qu'il avait entendu Zoro hurler son prénom. Ils allèrent dehors et trouvèrent un Zoro couché par terre et était saucissoné dans de long fils qui faisaient penser aux fils de canne-à-pêche. Luffy était mort de rire à la vue de son second. Ussop comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et se mit à rire bruyamment.

- Au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule, venez plutôt me sortir de là ! C'est de votre faute si je suis ainsi !

- HAHAHA ! Zoro ! C'est trop bon ! HAHAHA !

- ARRÊTEZ !

Les autres qui étaient restés à l'intérieur, sortirent et purent voir le carnage de leur ami.

- Bas alors Marimo ? On s'emmèle ?

- La ferme ! Ces abrutis ont laissé traîner leurs cannes à pêche et je me suis prit les pieds dedans ! [_C'est moi ou sa voix est plus aiguë qu'avant ? Je l'ai peut-être trop fait crier cette nuit, qui sait ?]_

Ils aidèrent Zoro à détruire les fils et Ruu ne bougeait plus du tout depuis qu'elle avait vu Zoro. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Salut Ruu !

- Attends, attends. Zoro, tu connais Ruu ?

- Oui Ussop.

- Mais t'es trop populaire Ruu ! Fit Chopper, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était toujours dans son état de choc.

- Bah.. Ruu ?

Zoro passa sa main devant ses yeux et elle réagit enfin.

- Z...Zoro ?

- C'est moi, oui.

- THE Zoro ?!

- Je viens de te répondre, cruche.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle sauta sur le vert qui ne comprenait plus grand chose.

- Bon, et si on allait manger ? Demanda Zoro.

- MANGER !

- ABRUTI ! T'AS DEJA EU-...

Sanji se stoppa dans sa phrase. Les yeux écarquillés, il porta une main à sa bouche. C'était lui qui venait de sortir cette voix si aiguë ? Il n'en revenait pas et surtout, ne comprenait pas. Zoro lui, avait très bien comprit. Il s'approcha doucement du coq, lui prit son bras et partit en courant avec vers la salle de bain.

- Sanji i-il... Il avait une voix... Toute aiguë...

- C'est très étrange ! D'autant plus que Bretteur-san l'ait tout de suite prit avec lui et est partit vers la salle de bains.

- Tu as raison Robin. Mais bon, laissons-les régler leur problème.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Ruu qui partit ensuite vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Salle de bains-

Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent courant et refermèrent à clés derrière eux. Enfin, Zoro faisait tout car Sanji, encore trop choqué, ne disait rien et suivait juste le bretteur. Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond et le fixa. Il se rendit compte que le visage du coq s'était déjà affiné, qu'il était serré dans sa chemise et perdait presque son pantalon. Il l'appela une fois. Aucune réponse. Deux fois. Toujours rien. À la troisième il le secoua. [_Ah ! Enfin il bouge ! Tiens ? Il a les larmes aux yeux..._]

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Zoro ?

Le vert ne savait quoi faire. Il décida d'être franc avec lui.

- Je crois que la malédiction n'est plus sur moi mais qu'elle est maintenant sur toi.

- Tu veux dire que je vais transformer en femme ?

- Oui. Et ça a déjà commencé.

- Oh non... Comment je vais faire avec les autres ?! Surtout qu'on doit partir dans peu de temps ! Je ne pourrais même pas me cacher en attendant de trouver une solution !

- Je pense qu'il faut tout simplement que tu reste toi-même durant ces durs jours de ta vie.

- Et être comme ça devant mes deux déesses ? Ah non !

- Moi je l'ai bien fait !

- Oui mais toi ils ne savaient pas que c'était toi !

- Très bien. Je vais leur dire que c'était moi hier-soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah pour pas que tu te sente con à être le seul qu'ils croient qui soit devenu comme ça !

- Parce que maintenant tu pense aux autres personnes autour de toi ?

- Je l'ai toujours fait. C'est juste que je ne le montre pas.

Au même moment, on entendit toquer.

- Zoro, Sanji, c'est moi ! Ouvrez !

- Ruu-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir ce qu'il se passait.

Zoro ouvrit à Ruu. Elle observa le blond puis souffla.

- Zoro, j'ai oublié de te préciser une chose lorsque je t'ai énoncé les effets.

- Et laquelle ?

- Qu'il ne fallait avoir aucun rapport durant ta transformation.

- T'es sérieuse là ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que t'allais en avoir !

- Temeeeee ! Si tu me l'avais dit, on en serait pas là !

- Sanji, tu as bien comprit ? Pas-de-rapport-pendant-ta-transformation !

Le blond acquiesca puis dé-fit les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- Je suis désolé, je suis trop serré.

Zoro le regardait faire, le rouge aux joues.

- C'est... C'est rien. Fit le vert en détournant les yeux.

- Bon... Soit on se barre en cachette et on va t'acheter des fringues adaptées, soit on va voir Nami & Robin pour qu'elles t'en prêtent.

- Non ! Nami Chérie et Robin d'amour ne me prêteront pas leurs affaires ! Je ne veux pas les abîmer !

- Sinon y'a les miennes chez toi.

- Pas bête ! Tu vois que tu peux réfléchir des fois !

- La ferme !

- Encore moins ! Je ne veux pas porter les affaires du Marimo !

- Bah pourquoi ? Moi je porte bien les tiennes à ce moment même.

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai Sanji ?

- Quoi ? Oui tu as un de mes caleçons mais c'est tout !

- Non. C'est aussi ton jogging.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! T'es allé fouiller dans mon armoire ?!

- J'allais pas me trimballer en caleçon dans le Sunny !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Sanji on a pas le choix. Soit ceux de Zoro, soit ceux de Nami et Robin.

Le blond hésita. Robin était bien plus grande que lui et Nami plus petite. Et bien sur le Marimo était un tout petit peu plus grand !

- Je prendrai ceux du Marimo.

- Quoique non, je veux pu lui prêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie que ce crétin les portent. Ils ne lui iront pas, ils sont bien trop beaux pour lui.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Profondément.

- TOI !

- STOP ! Allez ! On y va !

- Mais j'ai pas déjeuné moi...

- Sanji te fera à mangé chez moi !

- Ok !

- Il est hors de question que je lui fasse à mangé !

- Bon bah tant pis. Je te passe pas mes fringues.

Sanji soupira. Le Marimo était le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

- Ok c'est bon ! T'as gagné !

- Et c'est quoi le gain ? De pouvoir venir dans ton lit tous-

- Même pas en rêve ! Fit Sanji en lui donnant un coup de pied sur le crâne.

- Zoro ! J'ai dit quoi ?!

- Roh c'bon..

Zoro prit un t-shirt, vert comme ses cheveux, dans sa chambre puis les autres sortirent de la salle de bains en cachette et en firent de même pour partir du bateau. Une fois à terre, ils coururent jusqu'à chez Ruu. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent tous les habits du vert et les exposèrent sur le lit.

- Eh beh ! Je ne savais pas que le Marimo était coquet ! Se moqua Sanji.

- Et il a un très bon goût vestimentaire ! Ce qui est pourtant peu commun chez un homme devenu femme.

- Oui bon hein ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

- Mais Marimo, bien que ça m'embête de le dire, c'est que tout ce qu'on vient de dire est vrai !

- Grmbl... Je suis pas coquet ! Je suis pas une fille moi !

- Tu voulais plutôt dire : Je ne suis plus une fille !

- La ferme !

- Haha ! Il t'a bien eut là !

- Tch. On est pas là pour se foutre de ma gueule ! Et puis fais-moi à mangé, Cook ! J'ai faim !

- Je suis pas ta boniche, bretteur de merde !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit là ?!

Pendant que les deux imbéciles se bagarraient, Ruu sortit de la chambre et alla se coucher. Elle était incroyablement fatiguée à cause d'avoir cherché le bretteur toute la nuit. Après s'être mise dans son lit, elle s'endormie aussitôt.

* * *

-Dans la chambre-

- Bon ! Au lieu de s'engueuler, on ferait mieux de te trouver des fringues !

- Ouais, pour une fois que t'as raison.

- Tch. Tiens prends voir ça.

Il lui tendit différents ensembles et lui demanda d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Zoro était dans la cuisine en train de chercher à manger, Sanji rentra dans la chambre où Zoro dormait auparavant et fouilla encore dans l'armoire. Il trouva un ensemble qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au style du Marimo mais était totalement le sien. Il le prit et repartit dans la salle de bains se changer. Pendant ce temps là, Zoro retourna dans sa chambre et attendit que le blond sorte de la salle de bain. Lorsque ce dernier en sorti, il se posta devant Zoro et attendit que celui-ci lui donne son avis. A force d'attendre il fit :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu portais ce genre d'habits, Marimo.

- Moi ? Ça m'étonnerais ! Mais attends voir... Ils me disent quelque chose... Fit Zoro en se grattant le menton pour réfléchir.

Au fur et à mesure que le vert observait la blonde, on pouvait voir un léger filet de sang s'échapper de son nez. A croire qu'il n'était si insensible que ça aux filles. En même temps, avoir une femme vêtue d'une chemise blanche recouvert d'un veston laissant remonter et mettre en valeur sa poitrine, ses jambes recouvertes d'une petite jupe noir, sa ne laisse pas forcément indifférent. À moins d'être Iceman ! La blonde voyait que le regard du vert était la plupart du temps pointé vers sa poitrine, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

- Espèce de Marimo pervers ! Arrête de reluquer ainsi ma poitrine !

- Poitrine qui est plus que généreuse. Répondit Zoro, laissant un jet de sang un peu plus fort, sortir de son nez.

- Je te rappelle que c'est la même taille que toi, lorsque tu en avais !

- Oui mais c'est pas pareille, vu de soi.

- C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que tu en avais plus que moi... BREF ! Ton comportement est plus que bizarre ! C'est à croire que tu n'es pas aussi gay que tu le prétends ! Ce qui, je l'avoue, me rassure. Au moins tu pourras te taper des femmes aussi ! Et tu pourras me laisser tranquille ! "Pourquoi j'ai eu comme un pincement au coeur en disant cela ?"

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as prit ton pied avec un homme ! Tu as tellement aimé que tu en as honte car c'est moi qui t'ai donné tant de plaisir !

- Arrête de te la jouer ! J'étais bourré !

- Tu veux qu'on remette ça tout de suite pour savoir si c'est à cause de l'alcool ou non ? Fit Zoro dont son visage affichait un sourire carnassier.

- Si ! Enfin, NON ! Tu as écouté ce qu'a dit Ruu-chan ?! Pas de sexe !

- Tu veux dire que, si tu n'étais pas transformé, tu aurais bien voulu qu'on remette ça ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Tu me fais chier ! Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre !

- Mmmmmmh... Ok ! Que si c'est toi, cela va de soi. Bien que je préfère - de loin - être au-dessus.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Répéta Sanji, rouge de rage avec une aura noire terrifiante autour de lui dont se moqua bien Zoro.

- Et puis oh ! C'est pas moi qui ai changé là ! Qui c'est le soi-disant gentleman qui ne dit aucune vulgarité envers tout ce qui concerne une femme ? Que ce soit, question beauté ou question sexe, hm ?

- Je !... Tu !... MERDE !

Et la furie blonde partit furax de la chambre, laissant les regards indiscrets de Zoro se promener sur son beau fessier qui se dandinait au rythme de ses pas. À ce moment là, un éclair traversa l'esprit de Zoro et il se rappela d'où il avait vu cet ensemble.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh la garse ! Je lui avais dit que je ne porterais jamais ça et elle l'a qu'en même prise ! Dans mon dos en plus ! Elle va m'entendre ! Déclara notre ancien travelo vert.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à secouer comme un prunier la pauvre Ruu qui était gentiment en train de dormir et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. C'était sans compter sur notre cuisinier qui vint lui remettre les neurones en place, bien que, question neurones, rien n'ait encore été prouvé qu'il en avait.

- Stupide cook ! Mèle-toi de tes affaires !

- Ce sont mes affaires ! Tu n'as pas à secouer une jeune femme ainsi ! Fit la blonde en soulevant dangereusement sa jambe droite.

Contre toutes attentes, le bretteur ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser sa tête sur le côté, comme pour voir quelque chose. Sanji, qui n'avait pas comprit ce que faisait son nakama, imita ce dernier. Il comprit lorsque son ami déclara, sans relever la tête avec un long filet de sang coulant par le nez :

- Tiens, tiens... Tu as mit les bleus ! J'en étais sur !

- Que... Fit Sanji. Il comprit enfin, rabaissa sa jambe et tira sur sa jupe vers le bas. ESPECE DE GROS MARIMO PERVERS DU CIBOULO !

- Ça veut pas dire grand chose ça, mais ça vient du coeur. Ce qui me touche vraiment. Répondit le dit "Marimo pervers du ciboulo" en se ressuyant le nez. Au moins, il y aura eut du divertissement avec toi, aujourd'hui.

- ABRUTI ! Finit Sanji, en lui assènant un bon coup de pied sur le crâne.

Ruu, ne comprenant rien à leur baratin, se laissa tomber en arrière en se rendormi aussitôt. Épuisés eux aussi par leur nuit plus que mouvementée, ils se battèrent encore un peu pour avoir le lit rien que pour l'un d'eux, mais ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux dans le lit bien douillet de la chambre de Zoro. Bien qu'il soit midi passé.

* * *

_**C'est mauvais, hein ? Mais vous verrez, le chapitre 7 même si ça n'avance pas vraiment, il sera beaucoup plus drôle que celui-ci !**_

_**Mais en attendant... Review ? OwO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Seven-**

Ce fut étouffé que Sanji se réveilla. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit une touffe verte nichée dans son cou et un corps parfaitement musclé recouvrir le sien. Corps qui se fit éjecter par la suite.

- Gnééé ? Déjà l'matin ? Fit Zoro, malréveillé.

- Du con !

- Quoiii ? Laisse-moi dormir. J'étais vachement bien installé en plus !

- Normal ! T'étais sur moi !

- Bas c'est pour ça que c'était confortable ! Allez, réinstalle-toi que je puisse terminer ma sieste.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Alleeeeeeeez ! Fit Zoro avec des yeux de "Chat Potté"

- Mais t'es lourd là ! Arrête de faire le gamin !

- Mais j'ai encore envie de dormir ! Et puis vu que t'es confortable, je dors encore mieux !

- Gamin.

- Pfff...

Zoro fit dos à Sanji et croisa les bras sur son torse. La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Zoro était en train de bouder !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Marimo ?

- ...

- Pfff..

- ...

- Tu sais quoi ?

- ...

- Réponds !

- ... Quoi !

- Bah... J'en ai marre d'être comme ça !

- En femme ? Si c'était pour me dire ça, tu pouvais la fermer !

- La ferme ! Et pour une fois que tu comprends vite !

- Oh ça va hein !

- Oui, c'est pour ça.

- Et ? Ça fait seulement depuis ce matin que t'es comme ça ! Moi je suis resté comme ça 3 jours !

- Mouais...

Sanji, perdu dans ses pensées, ce demandait pourquoi il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait un événement important aujourd'hui.

- C'est bizarre...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque d'important aujourd'hui mais j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus...

- Ah bon... _[Quel blaireau c'ui là ! Quoi que ça m'arrange qu'il ait oublié que c'était mo-]_

- JE M'EN RAPPELS ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARIMO ! Fit Sanji en sautant sur le vert.

- Ouais, ouais. Merci. _[Et merde. Il s'en est souvenu.]_

- VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER ?! Y'EN A QUI DORME ICI ! Hurla une voix au loin.

- DESOLE RUU-CHERIE ! Répondit Sanji, toujours au cou du vert.

- ... Tu l'as fait exprès ?...

- De quoi tu...

Il regarda alors dans quelle situation était Zoro. Il vit une touffe verte dépasser de sa poitrine, accompagné d'un léger filet de sang. Sanji sentit deux mains aggriper ses fesses fermes et la transporter jusque dans un lit.

- Marimo ! Lâche-moi !

- Désolé mais la réponse est non. L'abstinence ça me réussi pas trop.

- Ça te faisait rien avant !

- Certes. Mais j'ai pu goûter au fruit interdit la nuit dernière. Maintenant, je peux plus m'en passer.

Sanji piqua un fard. Ce dernier, recouvert d'un Marimo qui lui léchait furieusement le cou, fit glisser sa jambe droite le long de son flan puis se contorsionna pour ainsi poser son pied sur la clavicule du vert. Celui-ci crut que le blond voulait mettre sa jambe par-dessus son épaule et se laissa faire. Sauf que...

*BOUUUUUM*

... Le blond voulait juste l'expédier dans le mur d'en face. L'escrimeur poussa un long juron.

Au loin, une porte s'ouvre violemment.

Dans le couloir : « CES ENFOIRES ! JE VAIS LEUR FAIRE BOUFFER LEUR CERVELLES ! Si ils en ont bien sur. 'Loin d'être prouvé ça...»

Une seconde porte s'ouvre violemment.

- Je crois que nous avons à parler.

- Ruu-chan ?

- C'est moi qui parle. C'est compris ? Fit-elle, étrangement calme.»

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

«- Bon... J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE VOUS DEUX ! ENTRE UN QUI DISPARAIT TOUTE UNE NUIT ET QUE JE CHERCHE COMME UNE CON POUR APPRENDRE QU'EN FAITE MÔSIEUR SE TAPAIT L'AUTRE, ET L'AUTRE QUI N'EST PAS FOUTU CAPABLE RESPECTER LE SOMMEIL DES AUTRES, J'AI EU MON QUOTA POUR 25 ANS !

- R-

- J'ai dit quoi ?! Maintenant, sortez de chez moi. J'ai besoin de repos.

Trop choqués pour répondre, les deux amants sortirent sans rien dire.  
Une fois dehors, ils sortirent de leur torpeur et Sanji décida d'aller faire quelques courses.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Marimo toujours à ces côtés, il s'arrêta en fixant un concombre. L'interrogeant du regard, Zoro demanda qu'en même :

«- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a de si passionnant ce concombre ?

- Sais-tu à quelle famille il appartient ?

- Non, et je m'en fou royalement.

- Des cucurbitaceae.

- Oui bas tu es le seul à être assez cucu pour rester 15 mins devant un concombre qui n'a rien demandé.

- Haha haha haha. Vive les jeux de mots pourris avec toi.»

Zoro, encore tout fier de sa blague pourrie se retourna et partit en direction d'un étalage d'alcool. Tellement obsédé par les bouteilles d'alcool, il ne vit pas que la Blonde avait disparu. C'est que lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans un des haut-parleurs de la ville et qu'un Den Den Mushi tomba dans ses mains, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Roronoa ! Nous détenons ta petite amie ! Rends-toi immédiatement, sinon nous la tuerons.

- Ma... petite amie ? J'en ai pas.

- Ne joue pas à ça Roronoa ! Ou sinon ta petite amie blonde -hystérique qui plus est- risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Aaaaaah... Eeeeelle... C'est pas ma petite amie.

- Pourtant elle nous soutien que si.

- En faite, je vais vous expliquer. Alors que je me baladais dans la forêt, j'entendais des drôles de bruits. Normal, je m'approche. Et v'la pas que j'la trouve en train d'agoniser, la pauvre petite.

- Oh...

- Donc il est tout aussi normal que je l'aide. Et depuis elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse de moi et elle veut plus me lâcher. Bien que je fasse tout pour.

- La pauvre...

- Vous l'avez dit... Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est hystérique.

- Je m'en doutais. Libérez-la. Vous pensez tenir encore avec une folle comme elle ?

- Oh non ! Pitié ! Viens la chercher Roronoa ! Je- /SBAAFF/

- ZORO ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! J'AI TOUT ENTENDU !

- Espèce de con ! Je venais de négocier ta sortie !

- Je vais te défoncer !

- Allez, allez. Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant, je viens te chercher et tu fais croire au gars que tu as assommer que t'es juste tombée et que t'es rattraper sur lui. Allez tcho.

Zoro raccrocha et explosa de rire. Il venait de se foutre royalement du blond en public. Mais il se rendit compte d'une chose... Où était cette putain de base de la Marine ?  
Bref. Il s'en foutait. Il allait tout droit et peut-être par chance il l'a trouverait.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut quelques minutes... Herm... Heures plus tard que le bretteur trouva la base de la Marine... Sans la base. Bas vui. Il se serait passé une micro guerre digne de celle de la Second Guerre Mondiale rien que sur le bâtiment de la Marine. Plus que le panneau avec l'emblème de la Marine tenait encore debout... *crac*... Ah bas non en faite.  
Zoro s'arrêta net. Une tempête blonde se dirigeait droit sur lui et avait bien l'attention de l'étriper.

- SALETÉ DE MARIMO A LA CON ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Zoro prit tout simplement la fuite. Il voulait pas se faire tabasser par une blonde enragée. Il fichu le camp en un éclair si bien qu'il souleva un nuage de poussière. Pas découragé pour un sou, Sanji entreprit de poursuivre l'épeiste. Zoro, par on ne sait quel miracle, arriva devant le Sunny et décida de monter à bord se cacher.

SAUF QUE ! Il a oublié un petit détail. Sanji... Et ouais. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta net sur le pont, voulu faire demi-tour mais se prit de plein fouet Sanji. Il tombèrent à terre ce qui amena toute l'intention sur eux. Tout l'équipage dévisagea la blonde qui s'était évanouie en se rendant compte de la bourde qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ce fut Robin qui demanda simplement :

- Qui est-ce, Zoro-kun ?

- Qui donc ?

- La fille qui est avec toi.

- Ah elle. J'sais pas elle m'a poursuivie, comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais Ussop, Ô grand maître de l'intelligence, dit tout bêtement :

- Regardez ! Elle a les sourcils roulés comme San...

Grand silence sur le bateau.

- SANJIIIII ?

Et hop ! Un renne et un menteur professionnel au pays des Bisounours.

Même Robin afficha un air surpris. Puis un fin sourire vint se nicher sur son visage. Nami, restait la bouche pendante accompagnée de Franky, comme deux idiots. Le dernier cria un truc du genre :

- Mais c'est SUUUPER trop bizarre ce truc !

Veuillez l'excuser. La nouvelle a cour-circuiter son cerveau donc il ne sait plus trop vraiment parler bien que son problème ne date pas de ce moment là.  
Luffy, la tête penchée sur le côté, se curait le nez d'une façon très élégante... élégante à sa façon.  
Quant à Brook, il prit son air gentleman de toujours et s'approcha du corps inerte de la blonde.

- Puisqu'elle est inconsciente, pourquoi ne pas jeter un petit coup d'oeil à sa petite culotte ? Yohohohoho ! ~

- Elle est bleue.

Tous regardèrent, choqués, en direction de la voix qui venait de prononcer la dernière phrase. C'est-à-dire, Zoro.

- Oups... Je crois que je viens de faire une belle bourde...

- YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ~ ! Zoro-kun est aussi un gros pervers ! Que c'est drôle ! Yohohohohohohohoho ~ ! Il reprit son sérieux d'un seul coup, ce qui effraya Nami au passage. Et sais-tu aussi s'il y a de la dentelle dessus ?

- Évidemment.

- Et ?

- Et bie- /SBAARFF!/

- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTOT FINI VOUS DEUX ?!

- Dé-désolé Nami-san ! Mais Zoro-kun m'a tellement surpris de savoir de quelle couleur était la petite culotte de Sanji-kun que je me suis perdu dans mes fantasmes de squelettes ! Yohohohoho ~ !

- Sale sorcière des mers... Fit Zoro en se massant le crâne.

Un éclair passa dans le cerveau de notre si intelligente Robin(1).

- Mais... Si cette fille est Sanji-kun... Ça veut dire qu'en faite... Midori-san c'est toi, Zoro-kun.

- Pourquoi tu comprends toujours tout ? Répondit Zoro, blasé.

- Ces gars sont définitivement SUUUPER bizarre dans cet équipage...

- Non mais regardez qui parle... Firent Zoro et Nami en regardant avec l'expression la plus blasée qui soit, le charpentier.

Zoro, ayant été découvert, raconte ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces derniers jours. [Nd'a : Excusez ma flemme de tout réécrire] Bien sur en n'expliquant point la raison pour laquelle le blond était devenu une femme et que lui avait retrouver son physique d'origine. Ça n'échappa pas à Robin, bien évidemment.

- Et comment Cook-san s'est-il retrouvé ainsi ?

- Euuuh ... Et bien... Il a certainement mangé un de ces fruits.

Soudainement, la Blonde se réveilla. Lorsqu'il vit Nami et Robin, il joua son jeu de Gentleman pervers et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours une femme et que ce n'était pas un rêve et que ça faisait un peu... Un peu... Vous voyez, nan ?... Bas un peu lsbne... Quoi ? Vous voulez que répète ? A vrai dire ce mot est assez embarrassant... BON D'ACCORD J'AI COMPRIS ! Ça faisait un peu momosexuel(2), mais pour les filles ! Z'avez cru que j'allais l'dire, hein ? Voyons, il y a des petites natures ici... -part se pendre-  
BREF.  
Oui donc voilà Sanji en train de se prendre la honte de sa vie car il courtise les femmes alors qu'il en est une.  
Le vert c'est bien foutu de sa gueule en tout cas à ce moment là. Mais ce qui surpris le Cook c'est le regard complice que se jetèrent les deux épeistes du navire.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est deux êtres avec chacun une particularité anormale sur leur corps pouvaient-ils bien cacher ? Le pire s'était le regard qu'ils jetèrent ensuite vers le coq pour finir en un éclat de rire soudain.  
Robin, l'intelligence même, comprit ce que voulait dire les deux zigotos et souria toujours avec ce sourire mystérieux.  
Mais un truc ENCORE PLUS bizarre, c'était le fait que Luffy n'ai toujours rien dit depuis le début du chapitre car à vrai dire je l'avais vaguement zapper c'ui là avec Chopper, m'en voulait pas. C'est alors que le petit brun devint violet et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent son front.

- Euuuh Luffy, t'es sur que ça va ? Demanda le petit renne qui s'était remis de la nouvelle de tout à l'heure.

- Capitaine-san semble réfléchir. Ne le perturbe surtout pas, c'est la première fois qu'il doit faire ça durant sa courte existence. Il réfléchit tellement qu'on dirait qu'il a oublié qu'il fallait respirer pour vivre. Dit Robin d'un calme incroyable.

- QUOII ?!

Le petit renne sauta sur son capitaine puis prit une forme humaine pour le sortir de sa transe, histoire qu'il puisse de-nouveau respirer.

- Pfouah ! C'est bizarre ! J'avais l'impression de brûler intérieurement. Ça me le fait des fois quand je tombe dans l'eau ! C'est trop marrant ! Viens Chopper, fais-le avec moi !»

Toutes les personnes de l'équipage se mirent une frontale(3) s'exaspérant de la débilité de leur chewing gum-man en guise de capitaine. Nami demanda alors à son capitaine :

- À quoi tu réfléchissais ?

- Au nombre de gigot que j'avais manger ce matin vu que Sanji n'était pas là.

- QOUWOI ?! Hurla Sanji-girl.

- J'en ai mangé... je crois... environ...

Et il reparti dans sa transe dont il avait été extirpé il y a quelques minutes de cela. Sanji, quant à lui, était extrêmement énervé. Il ne vit pas malheureusement pas le sabreur vert chuchoter quelque chose au sabreur squelettique qui eut pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux après que Zoro ait fini sa phrase, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'yeux, puisque c'est un squelette ! Yohohohoho !

Oulaaaah...

Brook déteint sur moi...

A moins que quelqu'un ait mit une quelconque substance douteuse dans mes chips Lays au vinaigre ?...

BREFOUILLONS !(4)  
Donc Sanji ne vit le petit manège des deux sabreurs qui avaient penchés la tête sur le côté. Il leva la jambe et frappa son capitaine.

- YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ~ ! TU AVAIS RAISON ZORO-KUN ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ~ !

- T'AS VU ÇA ?! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tous les regardèrent, éberlués. Zoro et Brook se fendaient la malle. Mais qu'a bien pu dire Zoro à Brook de faire pour créer ainsi une aussi grande hilaritée provenant des deux amis sabreurs ?

* * *

_**(1) : J'ai tout cerné chez Robin ! Elle utilise des coup d'jus pour déclencher en elle de l'intelligence ! Moi aussi je vais essayer tiens ! *mets les doigts dans la prise* /GZZZZZZIIIDD/ *reviens avec les cheveux en pétards* Ah bas que qui que quoi dont où ? Nyoooooh ! Un éléphant jaune qui vole avec des ni'ailes de n'oiseaux OWO**_

_**(2) : Un momosexuel... Un homosexuel quoi u_u**_

_**(3) : C'est une gifle sur le front. C'est ce que me fait mon cousin pour me dire bonjour. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal. Hormis quand on se le fait soi-même, bien sur.**_

_**(4) : J'aime ce mot... Brefouillons *w***_  
_**COURS DE CONJUGAISON :**_  
_**- Je brefouille**_  
_**- Tu brefouilles**_  
_**- Il brefouille**_  
_**- Nous brefouillions**_  
_**- Vous brefouillez**_  
_**- Ils brefouillent ! /bruit de mitraillette/**_

_**Review ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Eight-**

Deux personnes MORTES DE RIRE [Nd'a : Même si, techniquement, une des deux est déjà morte ! /pan/]  
Sept autres choquées.

- Mon dieu ! J'ai jamais vu Zoro rire comme ça !

- Kenshi-san sait finalement rire. Je me demandais s'il pouvait ressentir une quelconque émotion. Et bien apparemment, oui.

- YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! ZORO-SAN, J'AI JAMAIS AUSSI RIT DE MA VIE !

- En même temps, t'as vu c'qu'on avait sous les yeux ?! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

- ZORO ! BROOK ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

* * *

Deux personnes à terre en train de se tenir la tête.

Sept autres ... toujours choquées.

- Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous a fait tant rire.

- C'est que... MOUAHAHAHAHA !

- YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ~ !

* * *

Deux personnes, défigurées.

Sept autres, soulagées.

- On est désholé, Nami-shan.

- Comment tu peux te rabaicher à t'eshcuser à un shorchière comme elle ?!

- LA SORCIERE ELLE T'EMMERDE !

* * *

Une personne dans l'coma.

Une seconde morte de rire.  
Trois tremblant de peur.  
Quatre autres profondément agacé.

- On aura enfin la paix ! Fit la navigatrice en se frottant les mains.

- Pourquoi riaient-ils à ton avis, Nami-swaan ~ ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Et ne m'appels pas comme ça lorsque tu es une femme !

- Moi je sais.

- Dis-le nous, Robin !

- Non, c'est vraiment trop gênant. Hihi. [Nd'a : Hihi. Hihi. Hihi. Hihi. Hi- TA GUEULE ! /pan/]

- Robin-chaaaaan ! S'il te plaît !

- Moi, je vais vous le dire ! Yoho ~

- BROOK ! TA GU-

- Sanji-kun à des petits nounours sur sa culotte ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! Hurla le squelette vivant en courant dans tous les sens.

* * *

Un travesti plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Deux personnes dans le coma.  
Quatre autres, MORTES DE RIRE en se roulant par-terre.  
Une avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.  
Une dernière, blasé.

- HAHAHAHAHA ! SANJI A DES NOUNOURS SUR SON SLIIIIIIIIIIIP !

- DIS-LE PLUS FORT, LES MARCHANDS L'ONT PAS ENTENDU ESPECE DE TROU-FION !

- Ah bon ? Ok ! SANJI A-  
/BAM/

* * *

Une... OUI BON, JE CROIS QU'ON A COMPRIT !  
Herm. Reprenons.

- Oh la la ! Vite ! Un medecin ! Zoro, Brook & Luffy ne bougent plus !

*dix secondes plus tard*

- Ah mais oui, que suis-je bête. C'est moi le médecin !

Et le petit renne examina ses trois compagnons proches de la mort. [Nd'a : Bien qu'il y en ait un qui l'est dé- TA GUEULE TOI AUSSI ! /part se suicider/].

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la tête du bretteur, celui-ci se releva d'un coup et assoma au passage le pauvre petit ragondin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne - hormis un médecin, bien que ce soit lui -.

- Outch ! C'est qu'il a la tête dure le Chopper.

- Aucune délicatesse, Kenshi-san.

- Un problème, Madame Jesaistout ?

- Aucun. Hihi. [Nd'a : GAAAAAAAAAAH /essaye de s'étrangler elle-même mais n'y arrive pas/]

Zoro la regarda, blasé. Quand est-ce que ce sera possible d'avoir une véritable discute avec cette femme sans qu'elle ne lâche ses "Hihi" à la mort-moi-l'neud ?!

- Robin, arrête ça.

- Hihi.

- Désespérante, souffla le bretteur.

- Hihi.

- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE, PUTAIN ! Cria le vert, complètement désespéré.

Et il s'en alla vers sa chambre... Poursuivi par une furie blonde qui défendait la cause des femmes et qui par la même occasion, laissez entre-voir une belle vue sur sa culotte à nounours - qui sont sur les cotés de celle-ci - au bretteur qui perdait quelques litres de sang par le nez. Mais rien de grave. D'ailleurs, les deux s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du vert et qui, par la porte, laissaient échapper quelques gémissements de... Plaisir ? Drôle de plaisir, dis-donc ! On aurait plutot dit qu'on était en train d'égorger un mouton dans la salle d'à coté ! [Nd'a : Excusez-moi pour cette partie peu plaisante !]

* * *

,-(-.-)-' Chambre de Zoro ! '-(-.-)-. [- Ce sont des bonshommes qui dansent, alors chut!]

- T'es content maintenant ?! Ils savent tous que c'est moi ! ... Commença Sanji.

Puis le blond marmonna :

- ... Et qu'il y a des nounours sur ma culotte...

Zoro recommença à rire mais il fut vite stoppé par un coup de pied bien placé dans ses parties intimes par la Blonde.

- Putain ! Pourquoi làààààà... !

- Parce que j'étais sur que t'allais te calmer comme ça !

Le vert se jeta sur la blonde et la bloqua sur son lit, la dominant de toute sa splendeur.

- Tu vas voir, toi.

- Non ! Zoro, arrête ça !

- Non, non, non ... J'aimerai savoir pourquoi t'es la seule fille qui me fait saigner du nez alors qu'aucune autre m'a déjà fait cela.

- Peut-être que je suis juste à ton goût, j'en sais rien !

- Non, je sais pas. Sûrement pas. Les blondes, c'est pas trop mon truc. Surtout celles qui ont des sourcils en spirales !

/BANG/

- PUTAIN ! Arrête de viser là ! Hurla le bretteur, en se tenant les parties.

- C'est le seul endroit que tu protèges le moins, j'y peux rien !

- Temeeeeeeeeeeeee !

- Et puis, mes sourcils, ils t'emmerdent !

- Tu leurs diras que c'est réciproque.

- Tch. Bon, tu peux me lâcher là ?!

- Non, j'suis bien là. Fit Zoro en s'installant confortablement sur la blonde, la tête dans sa poitrine.

- PERVERS !

Malheureusement pour elle, Zoro avait prévu que Sanjiko allait lui donner avec gentillesse un coup de pied dans les parties et avait bloqué ses jambes avec les siennes. Quelques minutes après, on put entendre un ronflement léger provenant de Zoro.

- MAIS C'EST QU'IL S'EST ENDORMI LE CON ! Hurla la pauvre Sanjiko.

Cette dernière dû attendre plus d'une heure et demi pour que son scouatteur se réveille et qu'il la libère.

- T'es vachement confortable, j'te jure !

- J'EN AI RIN'A'FOUTE !

- Rin'a'foute ? Tu sais plus parler ?

La blonde, furieuse, ne lui répondit pas et sortit de sa chambre en tapant des pieds. Il fallait absolument trouver un remède à cette putain de malédiction, Nom de Dieu ! Il descendit du batea, suivit d'un Zoro endormit et se redirigea vers le quartier où habitait Ruu.

- Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ?!

- Ça se voit pas ?! Je retourne chez Ruu-san !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Pour essayer de retrouver mon apparence normal !

- C'est pas elle qui va beaucoup t'aider...

- Elle m'aidera plus que toi déjà !

- Non. Car moi je sais c'est à cause de qui j'ai eu cette malédiction !

La blonde fit demi-tour et se colla sensuellement au vert.

- Emmène-moi à cette personne ~

- Hmmm... Je sais pas... J'aurais quoi comme remerciement ? Fit Zoro en mettant ses mains dans le bas du dos de la blonde.

- Je sais pas... Faut voir... Répondit Sanji, un sourire provocateur collé au visage.

- Mais le problème c'est que je sais jamais où elle est. Elle me suit partout !

Sanji soupira et se décolla du vert.

- Bah appels-la ou fais quelque chose !

- J'vais essayer. Oh ! La vieille ! Ramène tes fesses !

Une petite silhouette sauta alors sur Zoro.

- Espèce de mal élevé ! Parle mieux aux plus vieux que toi ! Fit la silhouette.

- Mais je savais que vous alliez venir. Rétorqua Zoro.

- Mais tu as retrouvé ta forme normal à ce que je vois !

- Ouais. Mais désormais, c'est lui qu'est comme ça. Lacha Zoro en pointant du doigt Sanji.

La vieille observa Sanji quelques minutes et sortit :

- Et, tu es ?

- C'est le blond, tu sais Mamy, le cuistot.

- Ah ! Lui ! S'il est comme ça, c'est que, finalement, vous vous êtes bien rapprochés tous les deux !

- ... On peut dire ça.

- Au faite mon mignon... Comment oses-tu m'appeler "Mamy" ?! Je n'ai que 82 ans alors ne m'appels pas "Mamy" !

Zoro la regarda, blasé.

- Dites-moi chère madame, comment puis-je reprendre ma forme initiale ?! Demanda Sanji.

- Il faut faire une sorte de rituel indien.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Viens avec moi.

- Et moi ? Dit Zoro.

- Toi... Tu seras le sacrifice ! Fit la vieille avec un sourire de démon.

- Le sacrifice ?! Plutôt crever !

- Bah si tu es le sacrifice, ça revient au même. Tu mourras dans les deux cas, petit imbécile.

- Mais madame, c'est pas possible de le faire autrement ?

- Si, bien sur.

- Et comment ?

- Je te fais retrouver ta forme initiale seulement si...

- Seulement si quoi ? Demanda le blond en arcant un sourcil.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Répondit Zoro.

- Seulement si vous me laissez assister à vos premiers ébats lorsque tu auras retrouver ta forme ! Fit la vieille avec un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- QUOI ?! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?! Hurla Zoro.

- Bon, je prends ça pour un refus. Tant pis, mon gamin. Ce sont tes dernières heures.

- Attendez, attendez ! On peut trouver un arrangement !

- Ouais ! On vous files tout le trésor de la Sorcière si vous lui redonnez sa véritable forme. Proposa Zoro.

- TRAITES PAS NAMI-SAN DE SORCIERE, ABRUTI !

- Ça pourrait le faire... Mais je veux au moins une photo de vous deux en train de vous embrasser.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?!

- Vous êtes en couple, non ? Ça ne devrait pas vous déranger !

- ON EST PAS EN COUPLE ! Hurlèrent les deux compères aussi rouges que des tomates d'Espagne.

- C'était juste l'autre soir, on était pas dans notre état normal !

- On y croit, on y croit... Fit la vieille, blasée. Qui c'est alors qui étaient enlacés y'a à peine dix minutes ?

- C'est l'autre blondasse qui c'est collé à moi, j'y peux rien !

- La blondasse elle t'emmerde ! Et d'abord, c'était pour t'obliger à me présenter ta connaissance pour que je redevienne moi-même !

- Donc tu ne comptais pas tenir ta promesse si je te la présentais ?!

- Si ! Enfin, non ! Roh, ZUT ! Pesta le blond.

- Vous gênez surtout pas pour moi ! Si vous voulez régler ça en corps-à-corps, je serais la plus discrète possible ! Fit gaiement la vieille.

- Vous attendez que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Zoro.

- Oh oui !

- Et bah vous pouvez vous le foutre là où j'penses !

- Quel homme grossier tu fais mon Choux !

- Bon ! Tu te dépêches à lui faire retrouver sa forme, qu'on en finisse !

- Et en plus de mon trésor, j'aurai une photo ?

- JAMAIS D'LA VIE !

- PARLE MIEUX A CETTE VIEILLE FEMME, MARIMO !

Le dit-Marimo, rouge de colère, laissa passer pour une fois.

- Madame, s'il vous plaît, on vous donnera tout ce que vous voudrez - hormis des photos de nous ou quoi que ce soit - ! Mais laissez-moi retrouver ma véritable forme !

- Bon... C'est d'accord...

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Merci ! Mais ce serait possible qu'on aille dans ma chambre pour le faire ? Ainsi, je pourrais tout de suite me rhabiller avec mes propres habits !

- Comme tu voudras mon bichon. Tant que tu me payes.

Et le trinôme partit en direction du Sunny. Une fois arrivés, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Sanji sous les yeux intrigués de l'équipage. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette de Ruu se dessinèrent arriver à hauteur du navire. Elle monta et en arrivant se prit de plein fouet le capitaine du navire.

- Luffy ! Fais donc attention !

- Oh ? Ruu-chan ! Désolé.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Où sont Zoro et Sanji ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'me suis renseignée sur le fruit et je sais comment enlever cette malédiction.

- Ils sont avec une vieille femme dans la chambre de Sanji !

- Ah ? Une vieille femme tu dis ?

- Ouaip ! Et elle avait un sourire trop bizarre en plus !

- J'm'en fous de son sourire.

- Ah. Bon ! Il peut pas se dépêcher Sanji ?! J'AI FAIM !

- Ok, cool ! Fit Ruu, blasée.

Elle partit en direction de la chambre de Sanji quand elle vit dans un coin Nami en train de pleurer.

- Mon trésoooooooooooooooors !

- Bah quoi ?

- Mon trésors à disparu !

- Ah.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire sembler de compatir !

- Hmmm... Non. C'n'est qu'un trésors après tout.

Nami la prit par le col en pleurant encore toutes les larmes de son corps.

- COMMENT ÇA, QU'UN TRÉSORS ?!

- Nami.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu froisses mon col. Fit Ruu en se dégageant de la prise de Nami.

Et elle partit comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Nami était éberluée. Ruu l'avait carrément ignoré ! Elle allait lui payer !

- Elle va morfler. Siffla Nami entre ses dents.

Au loin, Ruu lui sortit :

- Comme si j'allais avoir mal d'une mouche comme toi.

Ce qui eut le don d'énerver trois fois plus notre navigatrice.

* * *

~Chambre de Sanji~

- Alors mon petit, tu vas prendre cette pilule !

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Sanji.

- Un mélange tenu secret.

- M'ouais.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la pilule, Ruu entra sans toquer.

- Yo.

- Ruu-chan ?! Que fais-tu là ?

- Bah c'était pour vous dire que j'avais trouvé comment tu pouvais reprendre ton apparence. En tout cas, c'est pas du tout ce que tu vas-

Elle se fit stopper par deux mains sur sa bouche.

- C'est une autre façon ! Fit la grand-mère.

Ruu enleva les deux qui étaient sur sa bouche.

- J'penses pas, non.

- Si si. J'te jure !

- Alors c'est quoi la boite que vous cachez derrière vous ? Demanda Ruu.

- Je... Je cache rien du tout !

- Eh ! Mémé ! Vous nous feriez pas un mavais coup ? Fit Zoro.

- P-pas du tout !

- Mémé...

- BON D'ACCORD ! J'ABANDONNE ! Fit la vieille en s'agenouillant.

- C'est quoi cette pilule ? Demanda Sanji.

- Un afrodisiaque...

- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent Zoro et Sanji.

- Désolée !

Et la petite grand-mère disparut.

- Elle est où, que je la bute ! Siffla Zoro.

- Ça va, cool, Zoro. Fit Ruu.

Zoro la regarda et il demanda :

- Alors, comment ont fait ?

- C'est tout bête. Il faut que je vous gifle tous les deux et qu'ensuite j'arrache deux cheveux à Sanji.

Et elle s'executa.

- Putain ! Tu frappes fort ! Pesta Zoro.

- J'ai la main molle en ce moment !

Quant à Sanji, il bougeait plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

- Rien. C'est le premier effet. Regarde, sa poitrine rétrécit !

- Hein ? Ah ouais !

Et ils attendirent environ 10 minutes pour que Sanji soit de-nouveau comme avant. Tout le long ils l'avaient regardé et Zoro, ayant legerement mal au crane, prit un medicament au hasard. Peu de temps apres, il reprit alors ses esprits.

- RUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAN ! MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR ! Hurla Sanji en se jetant sur Ruu.

Elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Euuuh... Ouais.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il fallait m'arracher deux cheveux.

- Bah je le sais pas moi-même.

- Ah... Et la gifle pour nous deux, je penses que c'est pareil.

- Non ! Ça c'était juste pour me venger de l'autre fois !

Elle rigola puis fut poursuivie dans tout le navire par un Zoro très remonté qui, avant de s'élancer dans la course, avait jeté un regard de braise à Sanji en lui jetant un :

- J'm'occupe de toi plus-tard !

Et lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. En passant auprès de Nami accoudée sur la rambarde sur le pont, elle la bouscula malencontresement et la rouquine passa par dessus bord. Lorsqu'elle sortit ma tête de l'eau, elle hurla :

- RUU ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRÈS CHER !

- DÉSOLÉE MAIS JE SUIS À SEC EN CE MOMENT !

Robin remonta Nami sur le pont et cette dernière se jeta à la recherche de l'imbécile qui avait osé la pousser.

- Robin, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !

- Hihi !

- Et arrete avec ça, s'il te plaît.

- Hihi, ok !

- Je sais ce que l'on va faire, ma petite Robin.

Et Nami partit dans un rire diabolique. Tandis que Robin rigolait de son eternel rire constitué de seulement des "Hihi".

* * *

**_Voila, voilà. J'suis pas fan de la fin. Elle est trop bâclée... Même ce chapitre est bof..._**

**_Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Une petite review pour une auteur en deprime ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

/!\ EN REECRITURE ! /!\


End file.
